


To The Victor Goes The Spoils

by LizaGreen



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Actual Turtleducks, Aftermath of battle, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Azula & Zuko attempting to be siblings, Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula disagrees with this statement, Azula's coup fails, Big Brother Zuko (Avatar), Character Death, Consequences, Fire Nation (Avatar), Graphic Description, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Kuei is an Awkward Turtleduck, Kuei is still learning, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, OC's - Freeform, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Politics, Protective Toph Beifong, Protective Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang is kind of oblivious, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, War, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Zuko Needs a Nap, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko will die for these children, he tries, ozai dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizaGreen/pseuds/LizaGreen
Summary: Hakoda kills a Southern Raider. This backfires spectacularly. Zuko is just trying to keep four kids from dying while not being a traitor to his nation. Toph is concerned. Sokka finds himself rethinking everything he had previously considered the norm.OrKuei orders all of the Fire Nation out of Ba Sing Se after Azula fails her coup. This has wider ramifications than he thought.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Fire Nation Citizen(s) & Zuko (Avatar), Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 158
Kudos: 1690
Collections: The Best of Avatar the Last Airbender, Top 10%





	1. Chapter 1

Hakoda eyed the children in front of him, swallowing hard. Gold eyes glared up at him from at least three pairs of eyes- the other two were crying. He sighed internally, turning to the eldest. 

“You understand that you are now our prisoners?” he asked, just to clarify. The boy nodded jerkily, trying to comfort the sobbing toddler in his arms. “Who else among you are firebenders?” Bright gold- far brighter than Hakoda had ever seen- darted to the door, guarded on this side by Bato. Tonraq was guarding the other. 

“Just Junichi and I,” the teen rasped, voice deep and scratchy. Hakoda wondered whether breathing fire could damage a firebender’s throat. He eyed him sharply. 

“You swear?” The boy nodded again. In the short time since they had captured them, Hakoda had come to learn that he was a man of few words. The toddler sobbed harder. 

“Give her here,” Bato said, stepping forward. Now that he knew the girl wasn’t about to spit sparks at him, he and Hakoda couldn’t stand for her to continue crying. The boy drew back, gripping the other boy by the shoulder who raised his fists. The teen squeezed as sparks flew. 

“Why?” he asked sharply. Hazel eyes had appeared through chubby fists, wide and frightened. 

“You’re rubbish at comforting a baby. Anyone can tell that you’re not used to caring for someone so young,” Bato pointed out. The resulting scowl was made all the harsher by the scar on the left side of his face. 

“I wouldn’t have had to, should you not have killed their mother!” he snapped, the loudest he had been since they had captured them. _And there it is,_ Hakoda thought, wincing. He remembered feeling anger like that for Kya. 

Except these were just children to feel that way. 

They had found the woman, armoured and alone, far from her patrol. She had had no bags with her, nothing to say that she had been anything less than a Fire Nation soldier. She had fought well, had admitted to having once been part of the Southern Raiders. She had asked that it be quick and Hakoda had granted her that, unknowing of the eyes watching from the woods, of the too young children who saw a woman killed in front of them. 

Had this teen been any slower, had the girl scared easier, Hakoda would have been burnt to a crisp. 

Looking into those angry gold eyes, at the familiar pale skin, dark hair and golden eyes, combined with that scar, he wondered how the boy had ever passed as a refugee himself or why the woman even trusted him to watch over these children. It would appear they had already been on the run from something: now they were in the hands of the enemy. He wondered why they were all still standing. 

“I swear by Tui and La, the Ocean and the Moon, that no harm will come to the children. We don’t hunt them,” Hakoda said firmly, glaring right back. He knew this boy from wanted posters and knew his actions from Sokka’s brief visit two days ago. He hoped Katara was alright. “As for you, Prince Zuko, I believe we will need to talk terms. Outside of their hearing.” All of the children stiffened. 

The Prince steeled himself. 

“Junichi, Kasumi, take Mami and Noriaki with the Chief’s second,” he murmured to the elder children. The girl could only be all of ten, but her face was serious as she nodded gravely, clinging to the small six-year-old boy. 

“But-” the other boy, the thirteen year old firebender, apparently Junichi, started to protest. He cut off when the Prince gave him a glare. Instead he took the crying baby girl, all of two, who screamed as she was separated from the Prince. They followed Bato sullenly from the cabin. 

Silence fell, the Prince still staring at the door, head cocked to one side to listen. He didn’t really look like the terrifying figure from Sokka’s stories. Whatever the boy had been up to, it most certainly didn’t involve hunting the Avatar- Hakoda had heard rumours of Ba Sing Se rooting out the firebenders who had snuck into the city. He wondered if the Prince had been one of them, fleeing from the place after the defeat of Princess Azula. 

He wondered, for the first time, how many had been in the city fleeing the war themselves. 

Those uncanny golden eyes turned to face him now, accepting of their position now. It gave Hakoda a chance to truly study the Prince in detail, features no longer hidden by darkness or behind a toddler’s sobbing form. He was short, face showing evidence of long periods of starvation. The cheekbones were just a little too prominent to be natural. Aside from the scar on the left side of his face and Hakoda was most definitely _not_ going to think how it looked far too much like a hand print for comfort) he had all the classic aristocratic features. Even bowed and slumped in exhaustion, there was no disguising the _presence_ the boy exuded. His clothes, however, were grubby browns and greens, half covered in mud and dirt. They had obviously been sleeping rough with very few supplies, and by the way the boy was trying to hide the rumbling of his stomach, most had gone to the others if they had had any at all. 

Bato would have taken the children straight to the galley, no doubt. 

“This is an awkward predicament you have placed me in,” Hakoda started. The Prince pursed his lips, golden eyes blazing in anger. The effect was made all the worse by the constant glare caused by the puckered skin of the scar. “I cannot keep firebenders on this boat. Especially not untrained ones.” The boy stiffened. 

“Junichi was ten when they fled the Caldera,” he said tightly. “He has never had anything to do with the war.” 

“No, and neither have the others I imagine,” Hakoda commented. “Yet, there is no guarantee he won’t burnt he ship by accident either.” 

“He won’t. He was trained enough for control.” 

“And the girl? I hear firebenders start late in life. What if she starts bending?” The Prince clenched his fists. 

“Firebenders don’t start bending until the average age of six. My sister was four when she started throwing sparks.” He was shaking, whether from anger or hunger, Hakoda couldn’t tell. “And there are two firebenders around who can extinguish them if, by some miracle, she is enough of a prodigy to bend at _two_.” Hakoda could read the message being ground out between the Prince’s teeth. _I won’t let you murder children._ As if that had been Hakoda’s plan. 

“I was not suggesting their deaths,” he sighed. “I and my crew are heading to Ba Sing Se. You and the children will be handed over to the proper authorities who will no doubt send them back to the Fire Nation-” 

“No!” The words seemed drawn out of the Prince in shock, his whole body held straight and taunt, ready to pounce. “They have no one else.” Hakoda blinked. 

“They are citizens of the Fire Nation. They do not belong in the Earth Kingdom,” he said. The Prince had gone white. 

“And if you hand them over to the Dai Li, you may as well kill them yourself,” he spat. “Why do you think we were _fleeing_ the city?” He closed his mouth with some effort. Hakoda felt his blood run cold. 

“What?” he asked tightly. Prince Zuko took a step back, disguising the flinch with movement. Again, Hakoda forced himself not to think about how the scar looked too much like a loving caress. 

“Princess Azula has fled the city,” Zuko said, as if this line of thinking made sense. “They have no one to blame for the destruction of the city and near coup over the Earth King.” He was looking anywhere except at Hakoda. “And the Earth King, aided by the Avatar and his friends, have called for _all_ members of the Fire Nation be rounded up and arrested.” He paused. “The Dai Li have extensive records of all who have fled from the colonies and... elsewhere.” 

_No,_ Hakoda thought, cold dread seeping down his spine. _They wouldn’t._ Except... Sokka and Katara, and perhaps even the Avatar who was all of twelve according to Sokka, wouldn’t but the Dai Li most certainly _would_. Especially if given orders by their King to do so. 

“I see,” was all Hakoda said in reply. He took another glance over the Prince, seeing not the Fire Nation features, but a starving teenager on the verge of collapse and holding himself up by sheer force of will. He saw war-torn eyes set within a face too young, reflected again and again in his men and son and a tiny Air Monk on the back of a bison. Except, this time, the expression was not against the Fire Nation, but _him._

He rose sharply, unable to bear looking at him. “Come with me,” he ordered, sweeping past the boy to the door of his cabin. He could feel golden eyes drilling into his back as he wrenched the door open and walked out. He had to look behind him to check that the Prince was following. 

He was too damn quiet, footsteps silent on the wood. He didn’t want to think about why a Prince would have picked up such a habit. 

He found that his suspicions were correct, in that Bato had taken the other children to eat up on deck, a spread of plates around them. However, none of the children were eating, all silently and stubbornly waiting on _something_. Hakoda blinked, startled. Bato looked frustrated, but clearly didn’t want to overstep here. Especially not when one of the children was a firebender. 

“Everything ok?” Bato asked as they approached, noting the far too quiet teenager trailing behind him. Bato was quick to look away. “I can’t get them to eat,” he whispered when Hakoda settled beside him. Zuko turned, questioning. 

He glanced back at the children, all sat staring at them. 

“You brought this food for them?” he asked, voice soft. The four children startled, as if surprised by this fact. Brows drawn together, Bato nodded, sending him a quizzical look. 

“You did?” the older boy, Junichi Hakoda believed Zuko had named him, asked, frowning. “But-” 

“In the Water Tribes, food is communal,” Zuko said, cutting across him. He very carefully and deliberately picked a piece of fish, taking back the toddler from the girl. The toddler grabbed the fish and mushed it immediately around her mouth. “Meals are to be shared.” Junichi blinked several times. The others needed no further encouragement and descended on the plates. It appeared that Amaruq had not made stew, merely cooked fish and settled for some of the non perishables for the kids. Quick, easy food, nutritious but not tasty. They ate it anyway, Junichi joining in. 

Only the Prince ate sparingly, only taking a bite of every fourth morsel or so that he picked up. The rest went to the child. Hakoda tried not to watch- it just made him seem all the more human. 

It made this whole situation more complicated. 

“What happened?” Bato whispered. “I thought we had agreed to keep the Prince separate and hand him over to the authorities. You’ll only traumatise them further-” 

“They came from Ba Sing Se,” Hakoda said flatly, voice equally quiet. From the twitch of the Fire Prince’s head, he could hear every word they said. _Good hearing. Too good._ Yet more painful facts to ignore. “The Prince claims they fled the Dai Li.” Bato was silent a moment. 

“The kids seem more scared of them than the other refugees we have met,” he agreed. “You think handing them over to the Earth Kingdom is dangerous?” 

“I think, that the Earth King is terribly naïve,” Hakoda said, grinding some seal jerky between his fingers. He remembered Sokka’s proud declaration, that they had revealed the war to the Earth King. As if the man had no idea that he was even _at_ war. “And I think someone is taking advantage of the fact that the Avatar is twelve.” 

He pretended not to see the Prince flinch. 

“This could be a problem,” Bato murmured, fists clenched. “I know I, for one, am not about to start condoning the murder of children, even if they are ashmakers.” Hakoda nodded. They were not savages, nor were they barbaric. 

But neither could they keep firebenders aboard wooden boats. 

“Prince Zuko,” Hakoda called. The boy in question stiffened. The youngest boy looked slightly confused, while the girl hid behind the Prince. Junichi scowled. “We shall be heading to Ba Sing Se in the morning, to convene with the Earth King. You understand why you must come with us?” Zuko gripped the baby tighter, drawing her close. His face was blank, but Hakoda could see fear in those golden eyes. 

“Yes,” he whispered. 

“We are not the Dai Li,” he said firmly. “We will not hand the children over to the Earth Kingdom until we are satisfied that their safety will be guaranteed.” 

“But they can’t stay here,” he finished, eyes flicking away from Hakoda’s. “Because both Junichi and I are firebenders.” It sounded like he was trying not to spit ashes. 

“You will forgive me if I fail to trust simply your word at keeping stray sparks from burning down my ships,” he said dryly. Zuko said nothing, face turned away so he could see only the scar. The girl edged closer. 

“You’re going to send us back there?” Junichi spat, shaking. He looked the wrong side of terrified to anger. “To what? Get sent out like... like...” Zuko settled a hand on his arm gently. 

“The Dai Li have no more armour other than that of General Lu Ten,” he said, words sad and heavy. “They cannot try that trick again.” Junichi snorted. Tears had gathered in his hazel eyes, spilling down his cheeks. 

“They said it was retribution for the _Fire Nation_ doing it. Like we were involved!” His voice cracked, rising by several octaves. Hakoda found that several of his suspicions had just been confirmed. Tonraq, Kallik and Inuksuk paled, the only other men on deck. _And the youngest as well_ , he thought sadly. 

“An eye for an eye makes the world go blind,” Zuko said, as if quoting something. Briefly, for a split second, something flittered across his face. Something that made Hakoda think that Zuko hadn’t meant to say the words out loud. Junichi, shaking, turned to face him. 

“What does that mean?” he half shouted, half shrieked. “My mother is dead and you’re making us go back to the people who sent her out to... You have us breaking bread with the people who _murdered_ her.” Hakoda winced. 

Something seemingly shattered behind the Prince’s eyes. 

“The South Pole is nothing more than a few villages surviving on the edge of the ice,” he said, with the tone of certainty of one who had _been_ _there_. Hakoda would have been terrified, if he didn’t already know courtesy of Sokka. “The Fire Nation has hurt them. The Chief took vengeance through justified vendetta. Only Agni has the power to intervene.” He paused, dropping his gaze from angry hazel. “I’m sorry for what happened to your mother, Junichi. But I made my own vow to her.” 

Junichi shook in place a long moment. A second later, he burst into tears, slumping to the ground. The girl grabbed hold of him, tugging him into their little protective circle. The little boy, who had been so quiet and patient, unlike any six-year-old Hakoda had ever met, gently patted his shoulder, looking lost. 

Hakoda wondered if he even knew what was happening. 

* * *

Zuko barely slept that night. It was nearing dawn and he had probably closed his eyes for an hour. He could feel the sun beginning to rise, could hear sleepy murmurs as the night watch started to prepare to change. He knew that it was stupid to lie awake all night, to try and keep guard over these four charges when he would need all of his strength of face the Earth King by the end of the day’s journey to the Earth Kingdom Capital. 

_Please, Your Highness,_ she had begged him. Begged him still in the quiet before dawn. _Please. You are the only one I trust to care for them._ Her sacrifice was distraction enough for him to sneak them out of the windows and get them the hell out of Ba Sing Se. 

Uncle always said he needed better planning skills. Uncle was now prisoner within the Palace, first by Azula and now by the Dai Li. If only Zuko had insisted on going with him instead of visiting Chinatsu and her children, adopted and not. But... _Junichi’s father was Sergeant of the 41_ _st_ _. We ran when we heard the news. Same for Kasumi and Noriaki. Their mother just didn’t make it._ A story so aching similar to ones that Zuko had been hearing over and over again within the walls of Ba Sing Se ever since Chinatsu had found him in Pao’s tea shop. 

That Zuko had spilt tea on her on their first meeting had become a laughing point. 

_My small little kingdom,_ Zuko thought bleakly, seeing their faces behind his eyes now. _And I could only save four of them_. As always, he had failed at even this. 

Mami whimpered in her sleep, pressed against his chest. She had refused to let go of him after the Chief reunited him with the others. He still didn’t know why. Zuko had one leg slung out of the hammock that the Water Tribe had provided for them and gently rocked the whole thing, lulling her back to sleep. Kasumi was a little tangle with Noriaki, the boy so brave but so woefully ignorant of what he had almost witnessed. Kasumi had held her small hands over his eyes before Zuko could get there. 

He wished she hadn’t seen the execution either. 

Chinatsu wasn’t their mother by blood, but she had been in every other sense of the word. Noriaki had been too young the last they saw their father before he, too, was lost in the massacre of the 41st. The pair had apparently arrived in Ba Sing Se only a few months ago, their mother quite literally starving herself to get them to a new life, a refuge from conscription for her small son in the future. She had died as they sailed into the city. Chinatsu had not hesitated to take them in before the local authorities could sweep in and whisk them away to who knew where. 

Perhaps Noriaki just didn’t have the emotional capacity yet to mourn two mothers. Zuko’s heart twisted at the thought, holding Mami just a little closer. The baby didn’t seem to mind, snuggling in. 

It was Junichi who worried Zuko the most. He knew what it was like, being thirteen and angry and grieving and _stupid_. He had spent three years in that same mindset, chasing hopeless dreams. The boy had sobbed himself to sleep that night, but he would be just as angry in the morning. Zuko couldn’t let him kill the Chief, though. He didn’t want him to live the burden of having taken a life. 

He knew from experience, he would never be the same. 

“You didn’t sleep,” a quiet voice whispered. Zuko blinked. He appeared to have briefly lost track of time. The sun had risen, dawn an hour gone. Kasumi was blinking at him from her hammock she shared with her brother. Noriaki was hugging her like the stuffed bear they had lost three days ago in the fields. He had screamed more over the lost toy than the loss of his surrogate mother. 

“Not really,” he admitted. For a ten year old, Kasumi was incredibly perceptive. She had to be, to have survived so long. “But enough.” Kasumi gave him a look he hadn’t received since his mother discovered his previous bad sleeping habits. It almost made him smile, even as it broke his heart. 

They lay in silence until the Water Tribe came to collect them. 

The man named Bato tried taking Mami from him until she starting screaming. Zuko changed her as best he could. The Water Tribe let him use the last of the meagre supplies he had to change her. It was the last of it and he prayed it would last until they reached the city. Surely the Earth Kingdom wasn’t heartless enough to let a little girl suffer? She didn’t squirm as much as usual, making it far easier on Zuko who had been so woefully unprepared for this task bestowed upon him, he had almost set the wraps on fire when changing her the first time, he had been so nervous. He was getting better, slowly, but he would take small miracles. He thanked Agni every day she was old enough to eat solids. He didn’t know what he would have done if she still required milk. 

At some point, between breakfast and leaving, someone had scrounged up a cart from a local farmer. The man looked none too happy to be handing over his precious ostrich-horse and cart, but considering it was spring, he hardly had great need of it. The Chief was busy paying him as Bato gestured for them to get in. 

Zuko was worried about how quiet Junichi had been all morning. Food turned in his stomach, but he forced himself to eat. As undignified as losing his breakfast over the cart would be, he also knew he needed the strength. He had barely eaten for a week to feed these kids, he was _not losing them_ at this newest hurdle. 

Bato looked as if he knew how much he was struggling to eat. Perhaps he thought it was because Zuko was being picky, or that Zuko thought he was too good for Water Tribe fare. Zuko didn’t care about the quality of the food, only that it was edible and if he would keep it down long enough to gain some nutrition from it. The rest would come later. 

(He remembered, with vivid detail, scarfing down food at the healer’s and not an hour later bringing up poor Song’s roast duck. His body so desperate for food, but unable to process such a heavy meal so quickly so soon. It was not the last time for such things to happen, especially not when Zuko’s own anxiety got the better of him.) 

Thankfully, breakfast stayed down all of that morning. The Water Tribesmen joked among themselves, the Chief having brought several warriors with him to guard them. Whether as protection against the Earth Kingdom, or protection for them, it was hard to tell. He committed each face and name to memory. Tonraq was the burly man who had been guarding the door last night, Bato the Chief’s second. The Chief was Hakoda, while the youngest man they brought with them was Killik, who had been on deck when Junichi had his outburst. Yutu was the one who kept glaring at them. Tulok seemed close to Killik and kept shooting them mistrustful glances. 

Zuko was glad that Kasumi had patience enough to play several thousand games of Look-And-See. He didn’t think he could divide his attention between the little ones and Junichi. 

The boy was brooding, seething silently to himself. If Zuko wasn’t on the verge of collapse, running on a grand total of six hours over as many nights, he might have suggested walking but he knew that exercise could only do so much. And he didn’t trust the Water Tribe not to attack while he was distracted by the others should Junichi walk alongside. Which meant, there was little Zuko _could_ do, other than worry and tie himself in knots regarding what awaited them within the city. 

A city which was rapidly approaching. 

Ba Sing Se seemed so different from this side now. The first time he saw the walls, he had wondered where exactly Uncle had breached. Where Lu Ten had died. He knew better than to ask, even as angry and desperate as he had been then. The anniversary came and went, Zuko overtaking Uncle’s shifts, working hard into the night and listening to a never ending supply of proverbs to learn the delicate art of tea making so Pao wouldn’t fire them on the spot. Neither of them spoke of it. This time around, Zuko felt as if he were being dragged here in chains, despite the lack of binds. Mami climbed into his lap and clung to him like a tiny leech. Even Junichi gravitated towards him. 

It made him want to cry that they thought he could protect them. 

They stopped before entering the gates, the men sitting and setting out their meals. This time Zuko had to beg leave for ablutions- two mouthfuls forced down were immediately rejected. Bato found him hunched over the bushes and seemed startled himself when he prevented Zuko from toppling over on the spot. Later, after the man had dropped him back in with the others in the cart, he overheard the man voicing concern that Zuko was sick. He wanted to laugh, to say that such fear and anxiety had always been a weakness of his, even at thirteen and stupid. 

Zuko had always cared too much for his people, driving himself beyond his limits striving to be their perfect Prince. When that failed, he had done so striving to find the Avatar. At least there, he hadn’t made himself sick- he had been too angry to reach this level of anxiety. Fleeing Azula through the Earth Kingdom didn’t leave one with much time to think too hard and Zuko had allowed himself to be distracted in Ba Sing Se. No, the last time he had gone this far was before the fateful Agni Kai which had led him here. 

Perhaps it was destiny after all. 

Entering the city with the Water Tribe was far quicker than entering with the other refugees. For one thing, they were expected. For another, they had a small entourage gathered to greet them. Zuko ducked his head as the Water Tribe boy flew at the Chief in excited greetings. 

“Dad!” Zuko pretended not to see the reunion. He didn’t want to see what he had always been denied. “You came!” 

“Of course,” Hakoda said. The other warriors greeted Sokka gleefully, while the little blind girl who was the Avatar’s earthbending teacher stood to one side. She seemed to feel as awkward as Zuko felt. 

“What have you got in the cart?” she piped up, question aimed at Bato who was on guard. Bato shifted awkwardly. 

“Refugees,” he said flatly. “Fleeing the Dai Li.” 

“What would they be doing that for?” Sokka asked. Zuko ducked his head, thankful for the first time for the longer hair which hid not only his face, but his scar. “Azula left the city.” Hakoda and Bato seemed to exchange glances. 

“It would seem that not all of the Fire Nation in the city were soldiers,” he said quietly. Sokka blinked, confused. Then blinked again when he caught sight of burning hazel eyes. Mami squeaked and hid her face in Zuko’s chest. 

“Oh,” he said densely. Then he paled. “Oh,” he repeated, “oh that’s _not good_.” He looked as if he wanted to sit. 

“I think this is something to bring up with the Earth King,” Hakoda prompted. “There is another matter as well.” Sokka nodded and Zuko breathed a quiet sigh of relief. He hadn’t been spotted yet. 

They were ushered out of the cart and into a train. Zuko was grateful that Sokka seemed intent on talking to his father, only sending brief, furtive glances towards them and not seeming to recognise Zuko. It might also help that he had been forced between Yutu and Tonraq, the two largest men in the group. Junichi had been stuck there as well. They must have been the heavy hitters against firebenders for the Water Tribe. 

The earthbender girl, however, had no such compunctions. 

“Where’s your Uncle?” she half demanded, flopping down next to him. Mami curled tighter against him, Noriaki hiding behind his sister. He hadn’t spoken a word since they left Ba Sing Se, just another thing to worry about. Junichi bristled at her tone. 

“I don’t know,” he said quietly. “I thought you would. Azula had him.” She stiffened at the news. 

“Well, I haven’t heard anything,” she said, cracking her hands, “but I’m sure I could find him.” Zuko didn’t know what to say. She cocked her head to one side. “Why do you have a small human attached to you?” He couldn’t help the small snort of amusement at that one. 

“This is Mami,” he said. “She’s... scared.” He didn’t know what else to say. The girl blinked. 

“So are you,” she said, as if this fact were obvious. Yutu smirked above them. 

“She’s two,” Zuko countered, almost rolling his eyes in exasperation. “And she doesn’t know what’s going on.” _I wish the others didn’t either. I wish even you weren’t involved in this_. She was tiny, most likely the same age as the Avatar. It wasn’t something he wanted to think about. 

“Uh huh. And that is?” She didn’t sound uninterested, or even derogatory. Zuko got the feeling she genuinely wanted to know. 

“Her mother was killed in vendetta by the Water Tribe,” he said stiffly. Junichi had turned away, fists clenched and smoking at this conversation. “The Dai Li sent her out to them to face justice in old Fire Nation armour. She told me to get them out before the Dai Li got the children too.” The girl’s face had gone pale. 

“How many Fire Nation civilians are there in Ba Sing Se?” she asked. The Water Tribe around them twitched, even the blurry forms of Sokka and Hakoda, sitting on his left, turned towards them at the question. Zuko swallowed the tears. He couldn’t afford to show weakness. 

“I don’t know.” 

* * *

Toph didn’t like what she was hearing. She had known, on some level, that the order of ‘rid the city of the Fire Nation’ was somewhat dubious, open to interpretation. She hadn’t want to think on it too much. Surely, not even her own parents would start going after _kids_. 

The Dai Li were always an exception. 

Sparky’s heart was fluttering at a mile a minuet, his whole body just one big jumble of worry. It almost disguised the tiny child in his arms, who whimpered every so often and clutched tight to him. The others kids in the group had barely spoken a word- the eldest aside from Sparky was practically vibrating with suppressed rage, the other two clinging to each other in desperation. Looking at them, she almost wanted to refute their claims, to argue that Kuei knew what he was doing. Unfortunately, that _wasn't_ the truth. 

“What do you _mean_ you _don’t know_?” Sokka squeaked, suspicious. “And what are _you_ doing here?” He seemed to have finally clocked just who was sat with them. Toph didn’t know what he had against Uncle’s grumpy nephew, but she knew enough from their only meeting that he cared deeply for the man. And she wasn’t stupid enough to just take their tales at face-value. 

_Banished to find the Avatar_ , one noble had laughed over dinner three years ago, daring to do so while she was in the room. _The Fire Nation just do so love to cripple themselves, all we_ _have to_ _do is_ _wait_ _._ He hadn’t been allowed back in the Beifong estate. 

“He means he _doesn’t know_ , Snoozles,” she drawled back, rolling her eyes at him. 

“You mean there are _more_ of you?” Snoozles had stiffened, seeming to already be planning how to get to them. Sparky stiffened in his seat, anger overruling fear for half a second. 

“There were refugees from the Fire Nation too,” he spat. “Most of them kids whose parents were running from conscription.” He forced his jaw shut with an audible click, Toph wincing at the way he practically ground his teeth together. He was shaking in his seat. 

One of the Water Tribe warriors snorted over her head. 

“A likely story,” one of them muttered. She could feel his disgust through her feet. “As if any of you would grow up to be anything other than killers.” 

One of the kids gasped. The angry kid jumped to his feet and someone shouted. For half a second, Toph felt heat by her face. 

“Junichi!” Sparky’s voice was sharp, a ringing authority within it that had been absent before. It was a voice one did not say no to. It was a voice she had never heard from any of the rulers they had met before, not from Uncle, nor Kuei or even Long Feng. 

She had, however, heard it from Azula. 

Junichi sat back down, almost instinctively. The kid seemed to have _some_ brains at the very least. Someone was muttering about how they couldn’t wait to get rid of the ashmakers. An awkward silence settled over them all as they hurtled through the Lower Ring. She could feel thousands of tiny heartbeats, so many emotions she couldn’t truly keep up. 

The recurring emotion, however, was fear. She concentrated on the little family in the carriage with them, including one Prince. One Prince, who, she suddenly discovered, many a _very_ good heat pack. Sokka let out a strangled noise. 

“Are you _hugging_ the Prince of the Fire Nation?” Sokka asked, as if he thought she was mad. Sparky had gone very still, as if wondering what to do with himself. Toph ignored all of them, only realising how _cold_ the morning was. How cold she felt with everything they had learnt over the last few minuets. 

“It’s cold,” she said practically. “He’s warm.” 

“Warm Zuzu,” warbled a little voice just above her head. Half the carriage jumped. Toph blinked, feeling tiny hands pat her cheek. The toddler giggled. “Warm Zuzu!” she pronounced again, proud of herself. 

Sokka felt as if he might expire on the spot by how hard he was _wheezing_. 

“Oh, this is _too weird_ ,” he managed to get out as they hurtled into the Middle Ring. The trains were the best way to traverse a quarter of a continent in a day. 

Toph ignored him and shuffled over to her new heat pack. If she were trying to give her own version of reassurance, she would never say. 

It took three hours to reach the Upper Ring and the Palace of the Earth King. In that time, the Fire Nation kids said nothing, Sokka sputtering in the background about Sparky’s presence. Toph ignored him, happy to cling to him despite no longer being cold. Sparky’s heart rate spiked when the Palace came into view, disappointing considering that he had been calming in the past two hours. She had been hoping he would doze- his exhaustion seemed apparent to everyone _except_ the Water Tribe. 

She didn’t need to ask the kids if he had been sleeping. 

They were swarmed by Kuei’s guards the moment they stepped out of the train. Toph graciously bowed out and let the six-year-old jump forward to grab Sparky’s spare hand. The toddler was balanced on his hip in a move that seemed to be becoming habit. The teen flanked him warily, a tiny guard against the world. It was so sad it was almost funny. Toph didn’t laugh though, because she wasn’t _Azula_. 

Sokka’s Dad greeted the approaching General who was practically hopping on the spot in excitement. 

“Ah, Chief! I see you have tracked down the other royal ashmaker in the city!” He was rubbing his hands together. “We’ll take them off your hands-” 

“Actually, I have made a diplomatic pact with Prince Zuko already,” Hakoda stated. He was only half lying. “He wishes to speak to the Earth King.” Sparky’s breath hitched: clearly not part of their pact. But an opportunity no one else would give. There was a long pause and Toph could feel the General’s heart race in frustration. 

“I see,” he said. “Men, round up! Be ready for any attack!” Toph could have told him it was fruitless. 

She wondered how threatening Sparky must look to make the Earth Kingdom’s best shake in their boots while holding a baby and kid. _Pansies, the lot of them_ she thought, mentally rolling her eyes. 

As if Sparky was stupid enough to make an incident while protecting kids. 

* * *

There was something decidedly odd watching Zuko hold a baby and kid while two others clung close. He almost hadn’t caught that they weren’t Earth Kingdom- their skin had tanned and they were dressed in Earth Kingdom clothing. All of them, even Prince Jerkface, that for a moment Sokka hadn’t even recognised _him_. 

Must have been the hair. Made him seem less shifty. 

Toph was sticking weirdly close to him, watching them all no doubt through her feet. That was weird too, watching her _cuddle_ Zuko and the Prince _not care_. Either he was faking really well, or there was a modicum of truth to what he had said. And if what Zuko said was true... 

_No,_ he thought stubbornly, _it can’t be. It’s just another one of his tricks, trying to capture Aang. As if the_ _ashmakers_ _would flee their own people_. But if that were true, then it didn’t explain the kids clinging so tight to the Fire Prince. Even the baby was quiet, her eyes wide and frightened where they had been less so in the carriage of the train. 

The little boy still had not spoken. According to his Father, they hadn’t heard him talk yet either, which was downright _creepy_. The girl was alternating between wide-eyed fright and glaring at him specifically. She seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. 

Well, his information was backed up by the men of the Tribe. They all agreed: even if the kids _were_ refugees, they were the minority, not the majority. Dad and Bato had been concerned initially, but he had set their fears to rest. A couple of days of being a decent person did not make up for everything the Prince had done in the past and he was no doubt trying to catch Aang still. Toph’s feet were probably broken or something. 

He ignored the little voice that said that was highly unlikely. 

Kuei was sitting on his throne, thankfully no Bosco in sight. Someone had no doubt pointed out that the bear was the least aggressive bear on the planet. He hadn’t even seen the thing bare it’s teeth at anyone yet. He seemed startled by the appearance of children in his presence, ever more so when Zuko was introduced. 

Zuko offered him as polite a bow as he could, considering he still had an armful of small human. Bato had tried taking her before they entered the room- all he had received in thanks was a scream and he had quickly dropped the attempt. Junichi had glared at anyone who attempted to touch _him_. Dad had told him the other boy was a firebender too, not that he needed to be told after the display on the train. 

If not for Zuko, Yutu would probably not have a face any longer. 

“Ah, welcome to the Palace, Prince Zuko,” Kuei said almost awkwardly, openly staring at the Fire Nation Prince. Sokka almost facepalmed. A feeling that seemed to be shared by his Generals. 

Zuko looked startled. 

“Um... thank you?” There should be no reason why Zuko ought to sound so awkward himself. He seemed unsure what to say to that. _Why do I get the feeling Zuko’s more comfortable with anger?_ Sokka found himself thinking. It was not a comfortable thought. 

“And ah, who are your friends?” Kuei asked. He seemed a little lost on the whole situation. Sokka wanted to scream that Zuko was there to attack Aang no doubt, why were they wasting time asking about the _kids_! At least they looked equally baffled. 

“This is Junichi and Mami,” Zuko said, gesturing first to the teen firebender and then the toddler in his arms, “and Kasumi and Noriaki.” This was to the ten-year-old girl and the boy who had exchanged clinging to Zuko’s hand for his pant leg and attempting to hide under his robes until they could see nothing but his feet and a pair of bright hazel eyes. “They’re refugees and non-combatants.” General How scoffed. 

“A likely story,” he growled. “The boy is old enough to be enlisted in your armies.” A streak of the familiar anger flickered across Zuko’s face. He seemed to grow a couple of inches in height as he straightened, gold set on the man as if he could glare him to death. 

“My sister and I are exceptions,” Zuko spat. “The age of conscription in the Fire Nation is sixteen, active duty eighteen. And I would point your fingers elsewhere General- I've seen your own militias attempt to recruit twelve year old kids to their armies.” A silent ‘ _like you’ve recruited a_ _twelve year old_ _kid’_ seemed to echo loudly in the air. 

Sokka almost winced for the man. 

“Is this true?” Kuei asked sharply, eyes narrowing. His gaze wandered to the new Head of the Dai Li. Sokka didn’t know his name but the man tilted his head. 

“By all known accounts we could find,” the agent agreed, face hidden under his hat. “Gan Shin village chased this boy out of town for fighting the militia on this point. And the last Royal in the field outside of Prince Zuko and Princess Azula, was Prince Lu Ten, who died aged twenty two at the walls of Ba Sing Se five years ago.” The delivery was bland. Sokka saw Zuko flinch anyway. 

“So Princess Azula is the youngest combatant for the Fire Nation?” Kuei asked, mind stuck in all the wrong places as usual. Sokka wanted to bang his head against the wall. 

“Yes, although she does not hold the title of youngest entrant to the field for the line of Sozin.” Zuko’s face was terrifyingly blank all of a sudden. Sokka frowned, about to refute that, but he never got the chance. 

“You were thirteen when you entered the field, Prince Zuko.” Dad’s voice was soft but hard, eyes narrowed. Zuko didn’t _droop_ per se, but the commanding presence was gone. He seemed to want to curl in on himself. 

“I was an exception.” He said nothing else. 

“Well, if the Prince says they are non-combatants, what are they doing with you then?” Kuei asked, painfully openly curious. Zuko stared at the man a moment and honestly? Sokka could understand that. 

“They’re refugees,” Zuko repeated, almost numbly. 

“Yes, you said that before?” Kuei said, not quite understanding. 

“This is our home,” the girl, Kasumi, piped up in a small voice. General How scowled at her, but she balled her fists. “Mother starved herself so we could reach safety from the war.” Sokka felt his stomach drop, even as the girl barrelled on,” and Mama was killed by the... the men there, because of where we came from.” There were tears in her eyes. Kuei recoiled as if she had struck him personally. 

“This... what?” Kuei was lost. Sokka was decidedly _not_. 

“Hey, Dai Li guy,” he called, ignoring the scandalised twitches from around the room, “how many Fire Nation citizens are in Ba Sing Se?” The man seemed to think a moment. 

“The last census counted three thousand five hundred and sixty-seven refugees within the walls of Ba Sing Se who claim origin from the now Colonies with Fire Nation features,” the man rattled off. “We are yet to conduct a full audit from the influx of soldiers after Princess Azula’s attempted coup.” Zuko swayed on the spot. Kuei paled considerably. 

“The last census,” he said blankly, green eyes alight in anger. “You are telling me that there have been Fire Nation citizens living peacefully within these walls?” The agent nodded. “And they had no part in the coup?” Another nod. “And you have been rounding them up?” Kuei’s eyes were fixed on the toddler in Zuko’s arms. 

The agent looked startled from under his hat. “They were you order, Your Majesty,” he said, seemingly confused. “You gave us orders to gather all Fire Nation and remove them from the city, with force if needs be.” Kuei looked as if he were about to be sick, hands clenching on his throne. 

“I see.” He straightened, eyes turning to the Dai Li agent. “I have new orders. All _combative_ Fire Nation soldiers are to be rounded up and expelled from the new influx. Those citizens included in the last census are to be questioned and released. I want to know their reasons for fleeing and settling here and then I want to know which may be dangerous. And someone get these children something to eat and a place to stay before they collapse where they stand!” A servant scuttled out of the room at Kuei’s raised voice. Even Sokka was surprised- Kuei had been pretty even tempered even throughout the whole mess with Long Feng. 

It was surprising to hear him start to shout. 

“Prince Zuko,” Kuei stated then, standing. Zuko twitched half a step back. “Will you take responsibility of your peoples who live inside these walls?” Zuko barely even considered. 

“Yes, Your Majesty,” he said, almost instantaneously. 

“Then they are granted temporary asylum within Ba Sing Se. You understand that I cannot let you leave the Palace?” Zuko nodded, oddly silent. Sokka wondered what was up with him. “And that we will have to hold you as an official hostage of the Earth Kingdom?” Another nod, although more hesitant this time. Kuei’s eyes softened and Sokka frowned. There was no need to show _sympathy_ to the jerkbender! “You and your friends will have rooms here in the Palace until I have this _mess_ sorted out. Should they have need of you, your people will be granted an audience with you, but you are not allowed to leave the Palace to speak with them and will be under constant guard and supervision. Are these terms acceptable?” 

“Yes,” Zuko whispered. Toph twitched. 

“Woah, someone catch him he’s gonna-” she shouted just as Zuko crumpled in on himself. The hall froze a moment, silence ringing loud, even the baby shocked into it. It was broken by Kuei. 

“Oh dear, is he alright?” Sokka _really_ needed that wall for his head. 


	2. Chapter 2

Katara stared at the girl who had been introduced as Kasumi. The girl stared right back from the other side of the bed. Between them was the prone form of the Prince of the Fire Nation, looking smaller and more vulnerable than he ever ought to. According to Sokka, Zuko had been the one to bring them here. 

According to Dad, he had been protecting them. 

Kasumi watched with wary eyes, too old for her ten years, as Katara dragged healing water over the Prince’s form. Zuko’s body was dehydrated, crying out for food, malnourished and deprived of sleep. From what she could sense, it had just finally given up. Or perhaps, been shocked into getting rest with Kuei’s offer of peace for the ashmakers. 

It made her sick to her stomach to think about. Or it had, until she was staring into too-old-too-young eyes. Eyes not even Aang had. In the corner, the baby wailed, clutching her brother in distress at being separated from Zuko. Junichi wasn’t explaining though, Kasumi too wrapped up in watching Katara and Noriaki... Dad had said he wasn’t talking. That he hadn’t heard him speak _at all_. 

Kasumi had glared when Tonraq whispered he was unnatural. 

“What’s the verdict?” General How asked. They had all gathered in the rooms quickly made ready for the Prince. For too _nice_ rooms in her opinion, but Zuko had slithered his way past Kuei’s defences and nothing they said would persuade him otherwise. He actually seemed _concerned_ about the Prince. 

Looking at the four starving faces in front of her, she was tempted to curl her lip. 

“There’s nothing more wrong with him than exhaustion,” she said, allowing the water to fall into a nearby bowl. “Rest and food is all he needs.” She forced her face softer for the girl across from her. “You can all have your own meals now.” It was meant to be comforting. 

Kasumi glared harder. 

“Zuko hasn’t slept for four nights now,” she snapped, letting her brother hide behind her. One of the guards had found a stuffed bear which he had grabbed and not let go of since. The toddler threw hers across the room in a screaming fit. “And he gave all the food and water to us.” Katara hummed, hardly believing her. This was _Zuko_ , whose family had hurt the whole world. It was an unlikely story. 

“You don’t believe us, do you?” Junichi spat, rocking his sister. At least she wasn’t screaming any more. 

“I’ve seen what he can do,” she said, stepping away from the bed. “I know how cruel he can be.” Junichi sputtered in indignation. 

“Cruel?” he spat, face paling. If he hadn’t been holding Mami, no doubt he would have been attacking her. Just another typical firebender. “Cruel was _executing_ our _mother_ where Mami could see! Cruel was forcing us out of our homes! Cruel was-” He cut himself off with a choked noise when Mami whimpered. “I’ve seen cruelty and heard it too. Prince Zuko is the _least_ cruel person in this _room_.” Katara stared at him openly. 

Sokka was wincing. He laid a hand on her shoulder. 

“Katara...” he whispered. “The Fire Nation soldier Dad executed was their mother. I don’t think he’ll be coming round any time soon.” Katara recoiled, gaping. _Their mother? Their mother was a soldier? And Dad..._ Well, it explained why they loved Zuko so much. 

“I see,” she said icily. Kasumi snorted. 

“No you don’t,” the girl said, pulling her brother close. “All you see are ashmakers.” Noriaki hopped up on the bed, poking Zuko’s face. The Prince didn’t even stir. He snuggled in, burrowing under one arm. 

Silence sat heavy in the room, tension building. It made Katara want to scream. _We aren’t the bad guys here,_ she wanted to shout at the stubborn children. _We’re saving the world! Even ungrateful brats like you ought to be thanking us for being so lenient!_ The Fire Nation hadn’t been lenient to anyone else, had they? 

No one seemed too keen to contradict them, though. 

Katara stormed from the room, angry and frustrated. It was one thing to be stared at like the enemy, another for people to defend the very person who had _caused_ her and her family distress! Did it matter that Zuko hadn’t personally killed her mother? No, because his family was still the cause of it and blood called to blood. And everyone knew what you did to cursed families, knew how to rid the village of potential danger. 

She almost ran into Aang, who was fluttering about the hall outside, a ball of worry and bright excitement. 

“Hey, Katara!” he said, bouncing on his feet. “The Earth King said that he made a deal with Zuko and he’s staying here now!” 

“Yes, he is,” she ground out. Aang didn’t catch on to it, though. 

“Really? That’s great! Maybe he can help us with the invasion plans-” 

“No!” Katara shouted. Aang jumped a good foot in the air in surprise. Katara took a deep breath- Aang was not the crux of her problems and she wouldn’t take it out on him. “No. Think, Aang. All he’ll do is warn his Father.” Aang deflated a bit. 

“Oh, yeah. Right,” he said, the wind metaphorically blown out of his sails. “But we can still talk, right? I heard he came with other kids, and its been _ages_ since I’ve played hide and explode.” His eyes were wide and pleading. Katara wanted to say no again, but... 

“You can ask, I suppose,” she relented. “But they might not say yes. They’re... scared.” _Insane_ was the better descriptor, but she couldn’t say that where others might hear. The Earth King had decreed that the majority of Fire Nation civilians had temporary asylum within his walls. 

He was practically asking for another coup attempt. 

But, glancing at Aang, Katara resolved she wouldn’t let that happen as she gave her leave. Aang was twelve, for all that he had learnt of the war. He deserved some innocence to be left before he had to kill the Fire Lord. 

(It would be far better for the world if the Earth King would let her kill Zuko too). 

* * *

_Zuko was dreaming, he was sure of it. If not, he would have disappointed Uncle because he was sat on the beach of Ember Island building a sandcastle with Lu Ten. It was a reminder of all the good times, washed away by the very city he had entered. His cousin was smiling._

_“You did a good thing,_ _cuz_ _,” Lu Ten said, shaping a tower between calloused hands. He, too, had trained under_ _Piandao_ _once upon a time. He had stopped sparring with Zuko when he had beaten him soundly at seven with the_ _dao_ _._

_“No, I didn’t,” Zuko disagreed, giving up on the gate he was working on. It was crooked and lopsided, nothing like his cousin’s artistic efforts on the palace itself. “I just kept them alive.”_

_“No,” Lu Ten said with a smirk. “You gave them_ hope _.” Zuko frowned, squinting at him._

_“They’re petrified, and now forced to live under the same roof with the Dai Li,” he pointed out. “All I’ve done is put them in more danger.” Lu Ten gave him a sad look._

_“You never could see when you did the right thing,” he said quietly. “Not even at Pohuai.” Zuko’s twitch sent the entire wall crumbling, face flushing._

_“How...” Lu Ten laughed at his face._

_“It’s the Spirit World, Zuko,” he guffawed. “And I won, like, thirty gold coin from a spirit that you’d get him out. Didn’t see the bluff though.” Zuko blinked, remembering cold steel resting against the Avatar’s neck. One move, and the boy would have been dead. One move, that Zuko wasn’t_ _actually willing_ _to do, just as he hadn’t been willing to_ actually _burn_ _the kid because he knew how badly they hurt. “Hold on to that, cousin,” Lu Ten said, suddenly sobering. “Hold on to how much you love your people and your honour. Hold on to_ you _.”_

Zuko woke with a start. He was lying in a bed that was not in the Jasmine Dragon, Lower Ring or the dusty ground of the roads outside of Ba Sing Se. The room was far too grand, the decoration of the walls green with hints of red. Fire emblems curled near the ceiling. Another blink didn’t make it go away. 

There were two small bodies tucked into his side. A quick glance down confirmed that one was Mami, the other Noriaki. The boy was whimpering in his sleep, so Zuko ran a hand through his hair. From the light outside, it was late afternoon, meaning he had been out for at least a day. Junichi perked up from his place opposite Kasumi at a pai sho board. 

“You’re awake!” For once, he was not sulking. Kasumi was on her feet in moments. 

“Are you ok?” she asked quickly. “I _knew_ you weren’t sleeping properly!” Zuko winced at the accusatory tone. He didn’t, however, miss the tears in her eyes. 

“I’m fine,” he said firmly. “And I’ll try to get more sleep now we’re here.” _As unlikely as that is_. 

“There was a girl here who looked over you,” she continued, hands clenched into fists. By the sounds of it, the girl ought to be glad it was Junichi and not Kasumi who was the firebender. “She kept trying to say you weren’t treating us right.” Zuko frowned. 

“Was she Water Tribe?” he asked with a sinking feeling. Because, _of course_ the girl who had run from the Jasmine Dragon would have tried to say they were here to catch the Avatar. Zuko had thought his mind had been playing tricks on him, but perhaps not. Which meant that Sokka’s sister was here, and if the Earth King was working with the Avatar... 

Kasumi’s face told the truth of it. 

“Zuzu, wake?” came a little voice from his left. Mami climbed up on his chest, snuggling in. “No leave.” 

“No, I’m not leaving,” Zuko reassured her. “I promise.” For a moment there was an echo of his dream. _Hold on to you._ He wondered when he had truly lost himself. 

They were interrupted by the arrival of a guard, face blank and grim. From how fast he appeared, he could only have been outside of the door and heard the children moving around. Zuko knew that the man most likely wanted nothing to do with them- the Earth King may have given them asylum, but that didn’t mean everyone would be happy about it. 

“The Earth King has invited you to a meeting,” the man grunted. “You are to appear as your station.” Zuko didn’t like the sound of that, especially as servants appeared in the room, lying red clothing down, along with a stand of armour. 

He was _not_ going to be sick. 

“I can dress myself,” he snapped, unconsciously drawing Mami and Noriaki closer. Kasumi looked startled, Junichi paling at the faint, yet still visible stains on the back of the mended tunic. Not even the faded red could hide them. Thankfully, the servants and guard disappeared quickly, leaving only the clothing and headpiece behind. 

Zuko was tempted to ignore all of it. However, he had been called to the presence of the Earth King, with whom he had just promised to take care over his people to. With whom, he had agreed to be a hostage for to save the lives of the innocents suffering from this whole incident. 

“Junichi,” he said quietly, sliding out of bed, “look after your siblings, ok? I... I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Junichi nodded, still pale. He looked like he might be sick himself. For that reason, Zuko pushed his own nausea away as he picked up the clothes last worn by his cousin. 

Lu Ten had clearly been taller than Zuko would ever be. Stockier too. Zuko ignored the armour for that reason- besides he wanted to show that he was peaceful, not a warrior. No need to turn up to a political meeting looking ready to attack. That, and he _really_ didn’t want to look at the ragged hole in the back of the chest and back plates, punched in at the back and out at the front. Didn’t want to think of what that meant. 

He prayed his Uncle had been found by Toph. 

The guard entered after a few minuets, long enough for Zuko to have tied the tunic close enough, strapping on the red arm braces at the very least (some protection was good- just because he was _meeting_ the king didn’t mean he wouldn't get attacked), the sleeves of the grey undertunic a couple inches too long. It was fine: he knew better than to light his sleeves on fire. The red overtunic on him was more reminiscent of the Earth Kingdom, but fine enough to be seen in Court, despite technically being an undergarment for armour. 

The tiny flame headpiece stayed on the table, hair left loose and ignored. He wasn’t worthy of wearing Lu Ten’s personal items, considering he knew for a fact Uncle had given him that. Instead, he gave it to Kasumi to care for. The girl had taken a little longer to catch on, having only been five herself when Lu Ten died, but horror had crossed her face when she finally understood. She tucked it into her own undertunic, and Zuko tried not to think about it too hard. 

If he did, he might cry. And crying would not be good in this situation. 

The guard whisked him away from the room. Zuko noted that another three were posted at the door, more along the corridor. His rooms had had a small garden as well, if the brief glimpse he had gotten was correct. More guards would be lining the walls, but not the rooftops hopefully. If he was lucky, the Avatar would have continued to keep silent about his stint as the Blue Spirit and the kids knew better than to let the guards go through their things. The mask was still in his bags, he hadn’t had the heart to throw it away after releasing the bison. 

(He remembered his mother’s hands, warm and gentle, tracing the features with his much smaller ones. He remembered her voice, recounting the tale of the Dark Water Spirit and all it’s nuances within the play of Love Amongst Dragons. How the spirit had cursed the Dragon Emperor so he would learn humility. 

Zuko took those lessons to heart, even if he didn’t always follow them.) 

The Earth King was waiting for him in a smaller side room, table set for tea. The Avatar was there too, along with Chief Hakoda, his children, his second and Toph. All looked up at his arrival, the waterbender giving him a deep scowl. 

He offered the Earth King a deep bow of respect, one royal to another. There was no way, banished or not, that he was _kneeling_ to the man who had somehow, _mistakenly_ ordered the deaths and expulsion of his people from Ba Sing Se. The man seemed a little bemused by that, even as Zuko waited patiently to be invited to sit. 

It would be a lot better if the others would stop staring at him. 

Clarity seemed to form behind the man’s eyes as the silence stretched and Kuei flushed. “Ah, yes, I forgot. In the Fire Nation, respect goes to the... yes, Prince Zuko, you are welcome to join us. Would you care for some tea?” Zuko nodded his agreement, settling into a perfect seiza and taking the offered cup. 

His heart stuttered at the scent of ginseng. 

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Zuko said politely, hiding his shaking hands by taking a sip of tea. _Please, please let Uncle be ok._ He had heard _nothing_ about him since leaving the city. Toph was giving nothing away as to whether she had found anything yet. Not that she could, in the presence of all these people who would want him dead. 

“Where’d you get the change of clothes?” Sokka asked, looking mildly confused. “And Fire Nation clothes too? I could have sworn you-” 

“The Earth King has kindly given me these clothes,” he said, cutting the boy off. The words tasted like ash in his mouth. 

“Oh, yes,” the man agreed, nodding enthusiastically. “Agent Heng said the Dai Li had some things left over from the Siege.” Zuko _was not_ going to gag. He was _not_. 

His Father had forced the urge out of him. 

“Of course,” he said flatly, taking another sip of ginseng. It didn’t wash out the taste of bile. 

“I hope you are feeling better?” the Earth King inquired, seemingly missing the Chief’s raised eyebrow and Toph’s suddenly pale face. She looked almost like throwing her cup at the man’s head. 

“Much,” Zuko said, deciding that short answers would get him through this hell. He hoped the little ones stayed asleep. After, he was going to explore the garden, maybe set something on fire. 

It would be incredibly satisfying. 

“What did you do to the others?” the girl- Katara, Zuko believed her name was, but he couldn’t be sure- snapped. He blinked, wondering what on earth she meant. “The children?” she continued when he sent her a quizzical look. 

“Mami and Noriaki were taking their afternoon nap,” Zuko said pointedly. “Junichi is in charge until I return. They feel safest in the room.” _And after setting something on fire, I’m finding escape routes. As many as I can find._ The girl’s eyes narrowed. 

Thankfully, she kept her mouth closed. 

“Perhaps, we may proceed with our meeting now that the pleasantries are over?” Chief Hakoda asked, deciding to cut through the tension. Zuko could have sagged in relief. He knew this, it was intimately familiar. He was always the one at the wrong end of condescension- anything else was either Uncle, or odd. 

Honestly, Chinatsu and the other’s kindness was downright _weird_. 

“What issues do you wish discuss first?” Zuko asked politely. He set the teacup down and hid his hands in his lap. His mother had taught him that trick- Ozai would have had his head if he sat on them in public to hide his emotions, so his Mother had shown him how to hide it in actions, or his sleeves or his lap. The lap was more feminine, but the only people here who might know that were the Avatar and, apparently, the Earth King. 

“Why were there so many Fire Nation citizens in the city?” the Earth King asked, tone genuinely curious. Unlike the others, he clearly didn’t see this as a problem, but rather an interesting contradiction. 

“I cannot speak for each individual reason,” Zuko started as diplomatically as he could, “however, those I have met and spoken with were fleeing the war. Fleeing conscription, the army, their villages which were devastated by pollution.” He paused to draw breath, to hide his _own_ frustrations. No need to show the Fire Nation’s weaknesses to the enemy. “Desertion from the army is punishable by death and, as mentioned yesterday, age of conscription is sixteen. If you do not believe me, ask the Avatar about his meeting with General Jeong Jeong.” The Avatar’s little group looked surprised that he knew. 

As if the reports hadn’t been _everywhere_ after they left the area. 

(No need to mention, Zuko had actually learnt about it from Zhao, mask in place and spying from the roof of a tavern. Zhao himself had been in a brothel, a young girl in his lap, bemoaning of his troubles to his Captain. He had gone back to his ship with a sour taste in his mouth.) 

“And yourself?” Hakoda asked pointedly. “Just what was a Prince of the Fire Nation doing hiding in Ba Sing Se? Especially when your own sister briefly took the city.” Zuko wondered if throwing hot tea in the man’s face would start an international incident. He didn’t attempt to experiment the idea. 

“I am banished,” he said, just as pointedly. “After my Uncle aided the Avatar at the North Pole, both he and myself were branded traitors to the Fire Nation. Even though any idiot could tell you the Moon is essential to the Fire Nation when we’re an _island nation_ , but I suppose Zhao never got the message.” He cut himself off before he continue that rant. It would be somewhat unseemly for a Prince to be caught bemoaning a dead man. 

(It was unseemly for a Prince to sleep in dirt and eat scraps but Zuko had done that too. He was far past caring about his personal pride over just plain survival.) 

“You didn’t agree with Zhao?” Sokka sounded far more surprised than he ought to. 

“Did you see me fighting _for_ him?” Zuko snapped, old anger and exasperation building up there. It helped distract from the clothes he was currently wearing, given in apparent _good faith_ and not as a deadly threat. Sokka recoiled. 

“You stole Aang from the Spirit Oasis,” he snapped back. Zuko narrowed his eyes at him. 

“I took the Avatar for myself, with no prior knowledge that Zhao had decided to murder a Great Spirit. Princess Yue’s sacrifice was great, and she will be remembered by my people if its the last thing I do. The tides are not just beloved of the Water Tribes.” He wanted to shout that he wouldn’t have taken Aang had he known Zhao was a _deranged maniac_. “And unlike Zhao, I was not a target for the Ocean Spirit either.” 

Sokka gave him a very confused look. Zuko refused to clarify. Katara gave a humourless snort. 

“As if your people would care for the death of someone of the Water Tribe,” she muttered angrily. Zuko scowled. 

“The Fire Nation is made up of islands,” Zuko said deliberately calm. “We rely on the tides for some of our trade, our imports, our harbours. Without the moon, half of those harbours would be destroyed, even some islands may disappear. Only a great fool or insane lunatic would think taking out the Moon would be a win for our Nation.” _Although, more than likely, Father wouldn’t care so long as it led to the defeat of the Northern Water Tribe._ Zuko tried to ignore the thought. 

The 41st were staring back at him from the beyond. His scar burnt with old hurt. 

“I’m glad,” the Avatar piped up before anyone else could speak. “Your Uncle really seemed upset too.” Zuko ignored how backhanded that was, especially considering what he was wearing. 

“Your Uncle?” the Earth King said, interested. “You said he was travelling with you?” Zuko stiffened. 

“Yes,” he said tightly. He shoved his hands into the overlarge sleeves. Being skinny had its perks now. 

“Did you lose track of him in the city? We could look, if you would like?” Hakoda choked on his drink. Toph looked a cross between unbelievably amused and mildly horrified. The others looked confused. 

Zuko felt cold. 

“You want to look for my Uncle,” he said flatly, staring resolutely ahead. There was a mural on the wall, a painted likeness of the story of Omashu of all things. Oma’s dress was a pretty yellow, he noted vaguely. “And bring him here, to your Palace?” 

“Oh, would that be a bad thing?” The Earth King sounded very lost. “Is he like your sister? I just thought-” 

“My Uncle is Prince Iroh, the Dragon of the West,” Zuko interrupted him, ignoring the thousand rules that had been drilled into him since birth. “His most famous campaign was breaking through the Outer Walls of Ba Sing Se in the Six Hundred Day Siege.” 

The silence was deafening. 

“The Dragon of the West was in Ba Sing Se?” Chief Hakoda sounded slightly faint. Zuko traced Oma’s dress, the lines of Shu’s deep green robe, with his eyes studiously. “How is the city still standing?” 

“We opened a tea shop,” Zuko said in reply. Uncle would really like this mural. It was best he wasn’t here to see it. “He’s retired.” He probably ought to have opened with that. 

Toph was most definitely silently giggling into her cup. 

“... I don’t think I quite understand,” the Earth King said into the ensuing silence. “Your Uncle invaded the city? And also opened a tea shop?” Well, in that context, it did sound somewhat far fetched. Zuko decided that staying silent was better than talking. Azula had always said he was useless at diplomacy anyway. 

* * *

Kasumi didn’t like this place and she certainly didn’t like the Water Tribe girl who had seen to Zuko while he was sick. Zuko was better now, but that was the only bright spot in their lives. Mother was dead, Mama was dead, Father had been killed in the war and they had no one left now but a Prince with a vague idea on how to interact with others. And yet, he was so fiercely protective of them, that she always felt safe with him around. 

She didn’t feel safe now. 

Zuko had been gone for _ages_ , dressed in robes stolen from his dead cousin. No doubt, from the blood stains, from his very _dead_ body. She shuddered just looking at the armour. It made her glad Noriaki was too young to understand what he was seeing. She didn’t want to explain it to him. 

Kasumi and Junichi had tried to return to their game of Pai Sho, but both were too distracted. Junichi had taken to pacing again, unable to sit still just as he had much of yesterday. Kasumi had taken over from Zuko, in that she had barely slept a wink the night before, the four of them sleeping on the bed with the Prince. Mother would have said it was unseemly to be sleeping in the same bed as royalty, but Zuko never seemed to care. She thought it made him feel better too. 

Noriaki and Mami had woken from their naps and Kasumi was _trying_ to play with them, but she was worried too. It was so _hard_ being the responsible one, having to grow up so fast. _You’re my big girl,_ Mother had whispered on the ferry, hands shaking in weakness and hunger. Noriaki had been crying, words muffled as he begged Mother not to go. He hadn’t spoken for weeks after that, too. _My big, brave girl. You’ll look after your brother, won’t you?_

There had been nothing else she could say to that. 

She jumped when the door was thrown open, Zuko escorted back in by a guard and the little earthbending girl, Toph. She had been kind to them on the train yesterday, she remembered, watching carefully, frozen in place, as the guard left. 

Noriaki launched himself across the room at the Prince, clinging to him like a leech. Kasumi followed slower, Junichi picking up Mami from the bed. 

Zuko’s hands were gentle as he held them both. 

“How were things?” he asked, always concerned for them first. It made Kasumi want to cry. _Do Princes get to be children too?_ She wondered sometimes. _Did Zuko get to do anything other than worry about us like an adult?_ He was only three years older than Junichi, but his eyes were so much older. 

“No one came,” she reported dutifully. Zuko gave her a hug anyway, as if sensing she needed one. 

“Let’s explore the garden.” Kasumi followed, feeling like a turtle-duckling following its mother. Junichi did too, though, so it made her fell better. Even Toph followed in his wake. 

The garden was beautiful. Carefully tended trees and bushes, and even a little pond although no turtle-ducks. Kasumi supposed they were native to the Fire Nation though, so it was unlikely to see them here. She couldn’t help her disappointment though. Mami happily splashed her feet in the pond under Junichi’s eye, Noriaki eyeing the tree having finally let Zuko go. 

She didn’t jump at the first flash of fire. 

She had never seen Zuko bend before, outside of lighting campfires. She knew people said he wasn’t the _best_ of the royal firebenders, but she had never seen flames with so many _colours_ in them either. She resolved to ask, when Zuko didn’t have his eyes shut, face pinched in anger. 

She didn’t ask him about the meeting, instead heading for the pond. Toph followed, blind eyes looking sad. 

“The Earth King is an idiot,” Toph declared as they joined the others. Kasumi couldn’t help jumping and staring at her in shock. She was _Earth Kingdom_ and she had just called her own leader an idiot. That was... If anyone had dared called the Fire Lord an idiot in his own palace, they wouldn’t be alive for very long. Toph seemed to sense her shock. “He is,” she insisted. “He didn’t even _question_ where the Dai Li got the clothes and armour. And he couldn’t connect the Siege of Ba Sing Se to the man who headed the operation, which _everyone_ knows.” Kasumi imagined they probably did. 

“That’s stupid,” Junichi said, wrinkling his nose in disgust. “What, did he think our troops just _left_?” Toph shrugged. 

“I wasn’t ever supposed to be taught about the Siege,” she said, plopping herself down on the ground. “My parents thought I was nothing more than a fragile doll.” Kasumi blinked, eyeing the girl as she began picking dirt from her toes. She was the least ladylike person she had ever met. 

“But you heard of it?” she asked quietly. Noriaki cuddled up to her when she sat next to the girl, watching her with large curious eyes. Kasumi understood the feeling. 

“Yeah, at Earth Rumble,” Toph confirmed. “The Boulder used to be a soldier in the guard here, but he decided to leave after the Siege. Said it was enough blood and death for him.” Despite the dismissive tone, Kasumi could hear the girl’s sadness for the man. She understood that too. 

“Our fathers were men of the 41st,” Kasumi admitted quietly. Toph blinked, seemingly nonplussed. She supposed a normal Earth Kingdom citizen, noble or not, wouldn’t know that story. “We were farmers, Junichi and Mami’s mother a soldier. But Fire Lord Ozai decreed that every man from the Fire Nation had to serve a minimum of three years before being given the option to leave if they were in a required profession.” She paused, having never told this story to anyone before. 

She wondered if Mama had told Zuko. From the way he paused, hands clenched into fists and looking away, she supposed she hadn’t, really. Probably just the bare bones. But even he would have known about the decree, and no doubt thought it stupid too. Even Azulon had known that conscription is only necessary when people stop signing up for the army. 

The army was the most well-paid profession in the Fire Nation. There was no need. 

“Mine and Noriaki’s father, he got conscripted when Noriaki was really little. We never saw him again.” She held her brother close, always so aware of their father’s features in his. They were all that was left of the man. “After the year’s training, he was designated to the 41st. There was a plan, they were to be used as bait...” She trailed off, glancing towards Zuko. He was stood stiff, back rigid. “Only one person spoke out against the plan. They were punished, banished, and the 41st were wiped out by an Earth Kingdom battalion.” Toph froze. 

“What?” she whispered. _War is never black and white_ Mama had told them once, after they had first met Zuko. _Even the innocent suffer._

_But why can’t we thank him?_ Kasumi had asked, setting plates and cups at the table. Mama had ruffled her hair with a sad smile. 

_Because his Father told him it was nothing to be proud of._ Kasumi had never wished so much to be a firebender as that moment. So that perhaps, one day, she could show the Fire Lord how it felt to have half _his_ face burnt off for something as small as defending his people. 

“Mama said the Fire Lord has no honour,” Junichi spat, hands sparking. They always did when he got angry, and he took a few deep breaths in an attempt to stop. Stray sparks were never a good thing. “She said he has to steal it from others.” 

Behind them, Zuko made a strangled noise. Kasumi leapt to hug him as he collapsed in on himself. The others followed, slower. 

Toph left them quietly, having the sense to know when they required privacy. 

* * *

“I’m going to kill the Fire Lord,” Toph declared, popping into the room suddenly. Sokka yelped, heart stuttering in shock. His dad drew his machete, startled. 

“Lady Beifong,” he said after a moment. Toph’s face was hard, white with fury. 

“I think you’re gonna have to get in line behind Aang,” Sokka pointed out. “Since, you know, he’s the Avatar.” Toph snorted, even as Aang shuffled awkwardly. 

“As if Twinkletoes could take a life when he can’t even eat meat,” she growled. “No, I’m going to squash him into mincemeat. After shoving _his_ face in a brazier, see how he likes it.” Sokka gaped at her. 

“What?” his dad said tightly. Aang had turned green. 

“Toph, no, even if he is our enemy, the Fire Lord is still human-” 

“He’s a disgusting piece of shit who treats everyone around him like dirt,” Toph spat, ignoring Aang’s beginning diatribe about the sacredness of life. “He doesn’t deserve to breathe.” 

“What brought this on?” Katara asked, concerned. As much as Sokka agreed with Toph, he wasn’t sure where this sudden rush of venom was coming from either. 

“I went to talk to the kids,” Toph said, stomping in a little circle. “You know, the Fire Nation ones?” Sokka wondered which other kids were in the Palace. He wisely decided not to ask. “They told me what happened to their parents. Well, fathers really.” 

“Soldiers in the war?” Hakoda said, almost tiredly. He had already told them the full story of what had happened with their mother. Sokka tried not to think about the fact that a woman who had once invaded their village had had a son of her own. That she may not have had a choice in the matter. 

“No, one was a stay at home dad, the other a farmer,” Toph snapped. Sokka stared, suddenly feeling sick. He wasn’t sure he liked where this was going. “Then, five years ago, Fire Lord Asshat started up the conscription notice. He said all men had to serve a minimum of three years.” Toph was practically vibrating in rage. “Then, their fathers were designated to the 41st division which was used as nothing more than bait to wipe out an Earth Kingdom battalion.” Dad nodded thoughtfully. 

“I heard about that,” he said. “It worked too- General Fong was furious.” Sokka felt uneasy, remembering Fong. He didn’t say anything right now. Toph sounded like she needed to vent and an angry Toph was not a pleasant Toph. Best to just let her get everything off her chest. 

“Yeah, well, the kicker? There was only _one_ person willing to speak out against the plan in the Fire Lord’s Court. And apparently they got _punished and banished_ for it.” It felt like someone had dropped a stone in his stomach. Dad sat down, pale. Katara, obviously not getting the implication, snorted. 

“Oh come on Toph. It’s obvious they just want you to feel sorry for Zuko,” she said pointedly. “It’s a lie, clearly.” 

A spike of earth very nearly pierced his sister’s head. Sokka thanked Tui and La that Toph had enough control _not_ to murder his sister. 

“You, Sweetness, are a _bitch_ ,” Toph hissed. Katara gasped in indignation, colouring. She opened her mouth to speak, but Toph bulled right over her. “You sit there, oh so righteous in your opinion, while four kids have no parents because of _everyone_ in this room, and talk of Zuko like he's some monster after the Dai Li dressed him in his _dead cousin’s clothing_ and told him to smile like it was a pleasure. And none of you, _not one of you_ , could feel his heart going a mile a minuet, terrified for everyone _except_ himself apart from the moment where your Dad started talking to him like _he_ was the monster.” She paused, huffing. Katara was scowling but apparently thought better then to say anything. 

Sokka felt like he might be sick. 

“They what?” he squeaked. Even Dad looked horrified. 

“What, you think they just picked any old soldiers clothes for the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation to wear?” Toph asked, turning on him. Sokka was startled to see tears in her eyes. “I heard all the stories about the Siege. The Boulder was _there_. It was Prince Lu Ten’s death that caused the Fire Nation to leave, as well as what made him decide to head back to Gaoling. He said it was the most horrific thing he had seen, and he saw _a lot_.” Her chest was heaving, her breaths coming quick. Sokka did the only thing he could think to do. 

He swept her up in a hug. 

And Toph, brave, stubborn, independent Toph, who had run away from home and claimed she needed no one, clung to him and _wailed_ , like the twelve year old she was, terrified of the war that surrounded them. 


	3. New Understandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!

It was dark in the cells beneath the Palace. Iroh supposed he could count himself lucky that the Dai Li had lost their leader so quickly, lucky that Azula had wanted to parade him through the streets in victory within Caldera City, that he was still alive. Ever since his niece had been forced to flee the city, the Dai Li had been kept busy by the Earth King, which meant that no one was quite sure what to do with him anymore. 

The Spirits had truly blessed him with good luck, in that the man was still oblivious that he was here. 

The metal cells worked in his favour as well, he supposed. Traditionally, metal was for earthbenders, but unless Iroh was willing to suffer severe burns, there was little point in heating and melting the door. Cut off from the sun for over near two weeks now, it was unlikely that he would be able to produce a flame hot enough to do so anyway. So, instead, he sat and waited for the inevitable meeting to be called before the Earth King. 

Iroh wasn’t worried about the Earth King, however. The person he wished most to see was Zuko, his beloved nephew having eschewed coming to the Palace that day over spending the day with Chinatsu and her delightful children. Iroh didn’t fully trust the woman, she knew too much about what happened with the 41st and seemed equally wary of him, but she meant Zuko no harm. So, he had allowed him this small grace, smiling and waving him off. He held that memory of Zuko’s smiling face close in his heart, remembering the ease with which he waved, the lightness in his tread, how carefree and _young_ he had seemed. 

It had been many years since he had seen Zuko act his age. 

To stave off the worry, he took to mentally mapping Pai Sho games and plotting his next move. There was nothing he could do within this cell, no one that he could use to send out a message to the White Lotus. However, he had told Ming, their lovely manager of the Jasmine Dragon, to pass on a message should he ever disappear for over three days. Someone ought to be moving towards finding and saving him. The moment he was out of the Dai Li’s clutches, he would be looking for Zuko. There was no way he would lose another son to this city. 

Even so, expecting saving and it actually happening were two different things. Which was why Iroh was surprised when the door rattled open, three Dai Li flanking the door. The middle one had finer robes, denoting him as the superior. 

“Up,” this one instructed. “You have been called to the presence of the Earth King.” Iroh stood, wincing as his joints popped. He was not as young as he used to be. 

“And to what do I owe the pleasure?” Iroh asked genially as his hands were bound in chains _and_ earth cuffs. The earth was easy to remove, the chains less so. 

“No talking,” was the only response he got. 

He was frog marched through the dim corridors of the Dai Li prison, up and out into the Palace proper. He blinked in the sudden light, but the men did not slow, and he was physically dragged when he faltered. Iroh allowed himself to stagger at the force- the more they thought he was harmless, the easier it would be to escape. Now, if only he could find Zuko... 

A child’s giggle erupted from behind a pillar. The agents stiffened, two more dropping from the ceiling so he was surrounded by four agents, the superior holding up a hand. 

A toddler ran across the corridor, dressed in plain browns, giggling. She froze when she caught sight of the Dai Li, eyes wide, face dropping in fright. Iroh would smile at her if he were not so alarmed by how familiar she was. 

Mami ran right back to her brother as he hurtled around a corner, out of breath. She barely reacted to his scolding. 

“General Iroh,” the boy said, gripping his sister tight as he picked her up. He offered no bow, nothing to show courtesy apart from the title. A distinctly _wrong_ title considering that he had never joined the military. Iroh forgave that- his mother was a military woman, his father a conscript from Ozai’s insane declaration. He probably didn’t know better. 

“Junichi,” he greeted him genially. “It is so good to see both you and your sister doing so well.” He got nothing but a flat look. The boy turned on his heel, fleeing from them all as his sister started to whimper, all laughter forgotten. 

“Report,” the superior ordered. 

“The girl escaped the rooms and seemed to find the chase funny,” another agent reported. “As she is too young to bend, we left her to her own devices.” 

“And the others?” 

“Confined to the room. The guards only let the brother leave under supervision. Agent Hwan is tasked with watching over them as they return to their rooms.” The Superior nodded. 

“Good.” With that, he was jostled forward again. There were no further words spoken between the agents as he was herded into the throne room and before a young man sat upon the ornate throne of the High Earth King, ruler of all the Earth Kingdoms. 

Iroh agreeably knelt before the throne, as one might to the Dragon Throne. The man upon it looked rather non-plussed regarding the man brought before him. 

“Agent Ji-Hun, I thought you said you had found the Dragon of the West?” the Earth King asked, tone confused. Iroh did his best to look like an innocent old man. 

“Yes, Your Majesty,” the superior, clearly Agent Ji-Hun said. “This is Iroh, Prince of the Fire Nation and Dragon of the West.” The Earth King blinked. 

“Are... Are you _sure_?” He sounded a little disbelieving. 

“I can have the hostage brought to confirm,” Agent Ji-Hun said flatly. The Earth King nodded, face scrunching in distaste. 

“Yes, yes, that would be good. And Agent? Do you remember our talk?” Iroh wondered what the point of the admonishing tone was. And who this hostage was- there was hardly anyone that Ozai would care about to be freed, other than, perhaps, himself. 

The Earth King shuffled awkwardly on his throne as they waited in silence. Iroh shifted, allowing a low groan to slip out. The man looked away, looking guilty as Iroh continued to make noises of discomfort. He was cuffed by another agent. 

“Please, Agent Bai, be careful with the prisoner,” the Earth King half begged. “And perhaps, alleviate his discomfort? It really cannot be good for him to be so chained up.” 

“We are not considering his discomfort but your safety, Your Majesty,” Agent Bai replied. “He will survive discomfort. You will not survive fire.” Iroh leant to one side, allowing his spine to crack and gave a pitiful moan that was only half put on. 

That one had actually hurt. 

The Earth King twitched, as if to rise, but was interrupted by the sound of running footsteps. A moment later, Zuko, dressed in Fire Nation reds of all things, burst into the room, eyes wide and wild. He was followed by the Water Tribe boy- Sokka, Iroh believed- and the boy from before. He ignored them all in favour of launching himself at Iroh. 

“Uncle!” Iroh was surprised by the force behind the hug he received from Zuko, unable to hide it from his face. Internally, he was both delighted and saddened by this reaction- delighted that Zuko had willingly offered touch, saddened as it showed how truly _afraid_ his nephew was. He desperately wished to be able to return the sentiment, but, bound as he was, all he could do was sit and huddle his form around the skinny form of his nephew as best he could. _He has lost weight again,_ Iroh realised, unhappy. _What happened, my dear boy?_

It took Iroh a moment to realise his nephew was crying. There was a damp spot on his shoulder, hidden and silent. Not even distress could remove Ozai’s lessons. It broke his heart all over again and stoked the fire in his heart. 

However, all train of thought was stopped when Zuko shifted enough for Iroh to recognise, with sudden clarity, _exactly_ what his nephew was wearing. 

* * *

Sokka had a bad feeling about this. He trusted Zuko about as far as he could throw him, and his Uncle may have _seemed_ like an innocent old man, but he had talked Yue into sacrificing herself for the moon. Which, _yeah_ , saved the day, but still stung. The man had always seemed more trustworthy, to the point where Sokka occasionally forgot the man was related to Zuko. 

Right up until Toph had to point out he was the Fire Lord’s _brother_. Elder brother at that too. 

Watching as Zuko quite literally threw himself at the man, however, made it hard to remember all of these things. It kind of reminded him of himself, meeting up with Dad again, except probably with louder crying. That took a few minuets to suss out- Zuko and crying was not something he thought he would witness _ever_. And Iroh... well, the man went from attempting to comfort his nephew to stiff as a board in a matter of _seconds._

His face was the scariest Sokka had ever seen it. 

Clearly, Sokka had more sense than the Dai Li, however, as he took a step back, while they took a step forward at the frankly _murderous_ expression on the man’s face. He looked a few moments from spitting fire at them, prevented by the lump of crying nephew clinging to him for dear life. Perhaps that was why Zuko had yet to let go. Kuei, having the life preservation skills of a lemming, took the wrong message from this. 

“Is something wrong, Prince Iroh?” he asked. “My apologies that your nephew’s clothes are not up to the standard of a Crown Prince- we have had to work with what we have for now. I have had an order put in with the Royal tailors-” 

“Thank you, Earth King Kuei,” Iroh _growled_ , and Sokka flinched along with half the room. Zuko whispered something to his Uncle. The man’s face was filled with icy rage. “However, I find it somewhat sick that you dressed my nephew in clothes stripped from his cousin’s corpse.” 

Silence fell in the room. Sokka could have heard a pin drop. The Dai Li looked nervous. Kuei looked momentarily confused. Dad, who had entered a second ago, froze stiff, face like thunder. Sokka wondered if anyone had told Kuei what they had done. 

He also felt rather stupid for not having put two and two together as to who, exactly, Zuko’s cousin’s family was. Now was not the time to slap himself on the forehead for being dumb. 

“I’m sorry?” Kuei said, voice faint. His gaze was sharp as it travelled to Bai, Heng and Ji-Hun. Sokka wondered if he was going to shout again- that was one experience Sokka could do without. 

“You gave us orders to find the Fire Prince clothes suitable for his station,” Agent Ji-Hun stated flatly. Sokka mentally groaned. 

Kuei, was an _idiot_. 

“Please don’t fry the Earth King,” Sokka squeaked, interjecting before Iroh went nuclear on them. He had seen the man fight at the North Pole- anyone who could make Zhao pause enough to let the Moon Spirit go without bending _at all_ was not someone Sokka wished to fight. And the restraints would not stop him for long. He knew better than to think the old guy image was anything less than that. 

It was also telling that Azula removed him from the fight _first_ , rather than go for her brother. 

“Ignorance is no excuse for mental torture,” Iroh said stiffly, thankfully downgrading from _dragon_ to _angry fire lizard_. He would take that. 

“He’s learning,” Sokka argued. Dad and the Dai Li were staring at him like he was mad. “Slowly,” he added at the flat look he received from Iroh. 

“And has yet to reach the lesson of inquiring where such materials come from.” It was a verbal slap in the face for Kuei, but one needed, apparently. The man coloured, despite being pale. 

“Uncle,” Zuko interrupted, quiet as Sokka had ever heard him. “Please.” Sokka wasn’t sure what he was pleading with his Uncle for, whether amnesty for the Earth King, or for him to just not start setting things on fire. A silent message seemed to pass between the two of them, gold staring into bright amber. And, for the first time, Sokka saw Iroh back down. 

“Of course, nephew,” he said quietly, drooping from War General, back to Lovable Old Man. Sokka let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. Zuko stood, putting himself between Kuei and his Uncle. 

“Thank you, Earth King Kuei, for finding my Uncle,” Zuko said, voice suddenly changing to one of deep fake politeness. Sokka realised it was the same tone he had been using on the man the whole time. It was the most confident he had ever seen the Fire Prince, despite having been at the wrong end of his anger numerous times. His hands weren’t even shaking as he faced the only person who could decide his fate. “Perhaps we may negotiate changes to our... arrangement. My Uncle may have abdicated his right to the Dragon Throne, however, he is still well respected by many Generals and nobles within the Fire Nation.” Sokka had no idea what he meant by that. 

Kuei perked up at it, however. 

“Of course,” Kuei said, clearing his throat. “Shall we take these negotiations to the side room? I believe privacy will be the best policy when approaching this, as my own Dai Li seem determined to ignore my orders for transparency going forward.” Sokka could have winced at the sting in the words. Zuko nodded stiffly. 

As he and Kuei left the room, Sokka finally noticed the half hidden red stains in the back of the tunic, disguised by its colour. They all stood awkwardly in the throne room, commanded to stay there until negotiations were concluded by the Earth King, and that no harm was to come to the Dragon of the West. 

* * *

The Earth King led Zuko to the same room from their last meeting. As soon as they were out of sight of the Dai Li, Generals, guests and Water Tribe, the man started to bang his head against the wall. Zuko stood, perplexed, wondering what he ought to do as the man berated himself, muttering things like “ought to know better by now,” and “stupid, so stupid.” It made him uncomfortable to witness such weakness from a world leader. His father would have punished him for doing far less. 

Eventually, Kuei stopped his little pity party, sighing and removing his heavy ceremonial cap and removing his glasses to clean them with the edge of his lavish outer robes. He sat heavily at the table, looking up at Zuko with lost, sad eyes, squinting slightly with the loss of the glasses and, therefore, vision. It struck Zuko then, that the man was young, a lot younger than he ought to be to face this. _Just like the rest of us_ , he thought sardonically, sitting without invitation this time. 

If the man felt comfortable around him to show such shocking behaviour, Zuko felt no need to continue the formalities. 

“You must think me a great fool,” Kuei started, sounding exhausted even before they started anything. He left the cap off, relieving himself of the burden of being King for the moment. “A man unable to control his men and guards, with no knowledge of the outside world except that which is found in books.” Zuko bit his lip, wondering what was wanted from him. 

“I had no knowledge of the culture of the Earth Kingdom until I was forced to travel it for three years,” Zuko offered carefully. He didn’t know the steps in this game. “We all have to relearn everything we thought we knew.” Kuei sat his spectacles back on his nose, giving a small smile. 

“Yes, we do,” he said quietly. “It is not an easy path to walk, though.” He sagged slightly, weighed down by the same responsibility as Zuko. Except... it seemed to be a _new_ burden for the man. 

“There was a rumour,” Zuko started, haltingly. “In the Lower Ring... that you did not know of the war.” He left the statement hanging in the air. Kuei huffed a sigh of air. 

“The rumour was true,” he said flatly, gaze fixed firmly on the table. “It has not even been two weeks since the Avatar burst into that very hall and announced that my Grand Secretariat had been lying to my face for years.” Kuei was frowning, unhappy. “I was told my people lived prosperous and peaceful lives, that I need only worry about the ceremonial aspect of being Earth King, he had everything under control. And to do that, he brainwashed people within the city and abandoned my people outside of Ba Sing Se to the war.” 

Zuko could understand those frustrations. 

“Your people are proud and strong,” Zuko pointed out. “They have hope, even in the poorest village, for a better future. And you’re trying, at the very least.” It was the best compliment he could offer for what the man was doing. This was not the conversation he had been expecting. 

“Trying and failing,” Kuei snorted. “You are kind to say such things, but I know I am doing a poor job. I barely know anything about the war, and have been getting reports left and right from people who would call your people monsters. But...” he trailed off, uncomfortable. “I have lived most of my life in the library. I know that the Fire Nation is not a nation made up of heinous creatures but _people_. And... I want to show the world this too. Someday.” Zuko stared at him. 

“You do?” he whispered. Three years he had travelled, receiving stares of disgust, terror, horror. Some at his scar, others his clothes, his eyes, his nationality. He was aware the moment people caught sight of gold eyes, you were no longer a person, you were a threat, a danger, a _monster_. Three years, until he met someone who saw past the war. 

Kuei offered him a small smile. “Yes,” he said, nodding his head enthusiastically. “When I met you, I... well, I had wondered if perhaps you... it seems so silly, after everything...” 

“Yes,” Zuko said firmly, swallowing half the things he wanted to say. “Yes, I would be happy to negotiate a treaty with you, once the war is done. For... for peace.” Kuei gave him a happy smile, perking up. 

“Oh, thank Oma and Shu I have done _something_ right,” he cried in seeming relief. “And why do we need to wait for the war to end to start? Once your Father is dead, surely you would come to the Dragon Throne? It would give you edge, would it not, to have a treaty pre-arranged?” Zuko nodded dumbly, head spinning with the possibilities. 

“Only if Azula doesn’t try to kill me first,” Zuko pointed out automatically. “Or Fa- the Fire Lord declares me removed from the line of succession, although he would need to have the Fire Sages permission...” He trailed off, remembering a temple collapsing as the volcano beneath erupted. “But he has them all in prison and so could force them to agree.” Kuei blinked. 

“Your Father is a very cruel man,” he blurted out and then coloured. “Ah, I mean, to his people. And the world, but surely not to you-” 

“It’s ok,” Zuko reassured him quietly. “He is cruel. You can say it.” _He burnt half my face off, he sent me off on a mission designed to fail and created an insane declaration for conscription that had no business existing. There is little that he can do which will surprise me._

Kuei stared at him a moment, seemingly shocked that he would say something like that. Then, his eyes turned sad again, but he said nothing. 

They spent the rest of the meeting discussing a potential treaty. Kuei was right, in that it would’t hurt to have one, and this time, he had a say in the way his people were treated. It helped he was able to wriggle out some concessions for his Uncle as well. 

* * *

The Fire Prince and Earth King had been gone for too long. Hakoda knew he wasn’t the only one thinking it, observing the rest of the room. Sokka had taken to pacing, the Dai Li shifting awkwardly and glancing between each other, unsure whether to interrupt or not. Whether they should go against Kuei’s orders _again_. General Iroh had shuffled himself into seiza, eyes closed, breathing calm. He practically radiated _innocent old man, nothing to worry about_. Hakoda doubted that very much. 

He was worried by how calm Sokka seemed now, even with the most dangerous firebender outside of, perhaps, Princess Azula, in the room. In fact, he seemed more wary of Prince Zuko than the Dragon of the West, which was just _wrong_. This man had held the entire city within his grip for _six hundred days_ , for over a year, the only General to have breached the walls in open combat. From what he had heard of the Prince, he didn’t hold a candle to this man. 

He sat himself beside the General, cautious. Iroh opened a single amber eye, regarding him silently out of the corner of his eye. 

“Chief Hakoda I presume?” he said, voice pitched in a way that deceived the listener that he was nothing more than a genial old man. At Hakoda’s raised eyebrow, he opened both eyes and smiled. “Your son is very much like you. I take his lovely sister takes after your wife?” 

“My wife is dead,” Hakoda said flatly. Iroh gave him a sympathetic look. 

“My deepest condolences,” he said. “I lost my dear Nanami to Fire Fever soon after our son was born.” Hakoda refused to feel camaraderie with this man. 

“My wife was murdered by your people in a raid,” Hakoda said pointedly. “I wish that she had died of sickness rather than have my daughter witness _that_.” Iroh had the audacity to look _surprised_. 

“I was not aware there had been raids at the South Pole within the last twenty years- my Father thought your people diminished enough for the time being, with no masters to teach your young waterbenders.” Hakoda frowned. 

“They came for Katara,” he growled. “You think I don’t know that they wanted to wipe us out?” Iroh fixed him with a disapproving look, as if he were a child. 

“It is known that the next Water Tribe Avatar would be born in the South Pole,” Iroh stated, almost conversationally. “It would be foolish to wipe out all waterbenders when one could simply take the child and train them to our side. The orders were for only the _adults_ to be rounded up. Any children killed would be considered a crime and give you rightful vendetta to hunt the perpetrators down.” Hakoda narrowed his eyes. 

“Your nephew used that word,” he said. “He claimed I had _rightful vendetta_ when killing the Southern Raider woman.” Iroh blinked slowly, frowning. Realisation dawned. 

“Ah. Chinatsu.” His voice was tight. “Her husband was 41st. I thought that her only connection to my nephew.” Hakoda winced, remembering little Toph’s words two nights ago. It made him wonder again, about the scar that looked so much like a handprint. 

“That scar... the Fire Lord did that, didn’t he?” he asked. He feared he already knew the answer. The slump in the General’s shoulders was not feigned this time. 

“My greatest shame,” he said quietly. “The world believes it to be Ba Sing Se but that... Not preventing that cruelty from my brother, that is my greatest regret.” The rocks around his hands suddenly cracked and Hakoda jumped, hand on his machete. The man took a deep breath, wincing. “It has taken my nephew three years and much introspection to realise what that man did was wrong. All I could do was be there for when the penny dropped. And even in that, I failed.” His gaze wandered to Junichi, the boy having been stood quietly in the corner, pretending to be invisible the entire time. 

He received a hard glare in reply. 

They had been joined by General How, the man antsy to discuss the invasion plan with the Earth King. At the sight of Iroh he had practically been ecstatic, but prevented from taking the man into custody by the Dai Li. It seemed to have just occurred to them how much they had messed up. 

Finally, after nearly three hours of waiting, the side doors opened, Earth King Kuei entering the room unharmed, a rather dazed looking Fire Prince following in his wake. He strode confidently to the throne, a far cry from the defeated man who had left. He seemed to have gained some determination from somewhere, pleased by whatever he and Zuko had discussed. Hakoda wondered what it was that had passed between them to have had such a reaction. 

“Agent Ji-Hun, we have a new agreement with Prince Zuko. In exchange for his Uncle’s freedom, he will be offering us important information regarding the Fire Nation capital and Palace. General Iroh will be free to move about the Palace with a Dai Li Agent of your choosing.” The man stared at him openly, Hakoda understanding the feeling. _Just what else did they agree on? And what concessions has this idiot made?_

It seemed they were to find out soon, as Kuei informed them of a War Meeting, which Prince Zuko would be a participant within. Hakoda had a bad feeling about this. 

* * *

Toph silently cackled at the disbelief filling the room at Kuei’s statement. General How felt about three seconds away from imploding, Katara staring in what felt like horror at the man. Zuko, heartbeat far calmer than she had _ever_ felt it (and thank Oma and Shu for that- she had been worried he would have a heart attack with how fast it had been going), was sat at the man’s right-hand side. Sokka had made some squeaking sounds when they were all summoned, something about Zuko and Kuei being _friends_ now. 

General How was most definitely _not_ on board with this. 

“Your Majesty,” the man said faintly. “This... This plan cannot go ahead.” He seemed unsure of how to tell the Earth King _no_. “The Fire Nation cannot be allowed such _liberties.”_

_“_ I wasn’t aware offering basic aid to your own starving people was a _liberty_ ,” Zuko said scathingly, and Toph wanted to cheer him on. _Tear them down Sparky!_ She mentally crowed. It was about time someone put these asses in their place. 

How bristled but stayed silent as Kuei must have fixed him with a _look_. 

“Let me get this straight,” Hakoda said, head in his hands. “You and Prince Zuko have created a treaty between the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom which will come into effect once he ascends to the Dragon Throne.” He paused and Toph grinned at him, edging her way around the table to plop down next to Zuko. The Prince didn’t even jump at her sudden presence. “You are assuming that there will still _be_ a throne when the invasion is finished,” he continued. “But, supposing there is, not only will the war cease to be in effect, but supplies will be shared as reparations, war criminals on both sides to be tried including Generals, and colonies younger than 50 years old to be released back to the Earth Kingdom?” 

“That is correct, yes,” Kuei confirmed. Agent Ji-Hun cleared his throat. 

“Your Majesty, I must ask. Why not _all_ of the colonies?” Unlike everyone else in the room, he seemed the only one not having a conniption. Toph supposed he had been in enough trouble by now that he was just used to being on the Earth King’s bad side, he didn’t wish to do so again. 

“Many of the older colonies have assimilated their culture,” Zuko answered instead. “Families have married both Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation citizens. It would be cruel to split them up for the sake of land.” Aang gave an approving nod, despite feeling uncomfortable. 

“But, the land will still count as Earth Kingdom, right?” he asked, voice wobbly. “As the Four Nations are supposed to be separate...” He trailed off, quailing under the glare Zuko was giving him. Kuei gave a soft cough. 

“If you will look at the map, you shall see the land we have conceded to the Fire Nation. This area, especially around Yu Dao, holds some of the oldest colonies. We have agreed to change the borders, adjust them for our new, modern world. It turns out that many of these towns have a focus on either metalworking or fishing. And as we are not prolific anglers, this coastal region has long been neglected by the Earth Kingdom.” It was a reasonable answer, but Toph couldn’t see the map, and therefore the area being conceded to the Fire Nation. It was likely not the answer that his Generals wanted to hear, however. 

Toph wasn’t _happy_ about it, but she understood practicality. And she wasn’t cruel. 

She jumped when Zuko squeezed her wrist, hand warm and surprisingly calloused. He traced a shape along her arm, over and over. It took her a moment to realise he was tracing the Earth Kingdom Western Coastline, the section which, presumably, was being given away. She mentally visualised the earth map the Boulder had made for her once when asking what Ba Sing Se looked like to sighted people, or on a map. Cartography was apparently a hobby of his. 

“It’s not a massive amount of land,” she blurted out, frowning. “The Earth Kingdom is the largest continent of the Four Nations. What were you going to do with it, other than let it rot?” The Gaang had been through a number of poor villages. She was aware of the state some of them were in. 

A few people squirmed uncomfortably at her statement. Katara half growled. 

“They shouldn’t have been there in the _first place_ ,” she snapped. “And the Earth Kingdom shouldn’t _need_ to make concessions to the Fire Nation.” 

“The Earth Kingdom has not been blameless in the war either, Miss Katara,” Kuei said quietly, voice disapproving. “I have read the reports regarding General Fong’s actions, even including that which he did to you. I have heard to other reports, some from the village of Gaipan, others brought to my attention by Prince Zuko. And, of course, we cannot forget, that we were responsible for the death of Prince Lu Ten and the inadvertent allowance of Ozai to the Dragon Throne in the first place.” Toph winced. 

She didn’t want to know what that was all about. Katara closed her mouth with a click, seething silently. Toph gave her chair a hard nudge. 

“Ok, but _why_ make this treaty with _Zuko_?” Snoozles asked, the first sensible question in a while. General How made an irritated noise. 

“Why make the treaty at all?” the General snapped. “The invasion is supposed to wipe out the Fire Nation’s resources, prevent them from rising ever again to hurt the world.” Zuko stiffened, as did Toph. 

“I thought the invasion was to kill Ozai,” she growled. “I didn’t sign up to commit genocide on the same level as Sozin.” 

“Neither did I,” Hakoda stated, heart having skipped a beat at the General’s statement. “I may have... reservations about this Treaty, but it seems a good idea.” Kuei preened at the praise, relief pouring from his form. Toph almost felt the urge to punch his arm to get him to stop being stupid. He was naïve, but most certainly not stupid. 

“Thank you, Chief Hakoda,” Kuei said politely. “The reason I have made this treaty with Prince Zuko is simple. He is the natural successor to the power vacuum we are about the create in the Fire Nation. As General Iroh has besieged my city and people, I cannot endorse him, and I am reliably informed that he has abdicated the throne already. Princes Azula cannot be allowed to even sniff at power. And so, there is no one left with which to make it. And while Prince Zuko admits that he has hunted the Avatar, all reports I have read indicate he meant no harm to my people and has actively attempted to limit the damage upon them.” Zuko was blushing, she could tell. 

“Way to go Sparky,” she muttered quietly, only loud enough so he alone could hear her. “Good for you, being the least worst option.” He stamped on her toes in response. Toph elbowed him back in revenge. Subtly enough, it was all lost on everyone else in the room. 

“Huh,” Sokka said. No one said anything else, despite Toph being able to feel just _how much_ Katara wanted to object. However, she could also see it was the only option. And Zuko would be bound by the treaty the moment he came to the throne, which they had agreed upon- if he backed out, it would be disastrous for him and him alone. Add to that, that Zuko’s honour wouldn’t _let_ him back out, and they had nothing to worry about. Mostly. 

The rest of the meeting was boring in comparison, arguments over the deployment of certain troops and how to move them into the Fire Nation. Zuko stayed quiet, giving no suggestions on how to invade his people and no one asked him to. They had enough respect, if not for Zuko, then for Kuei to not attempt to do so. It was clear the Earth King was no strategist, but that he excelled in the politics, having spent his life reading. He was enthusiastic to share his ideas, happy when people agreed that some of them were even _good_ , hesitant to endorse anything too violent. She could feel that Zuko had a newfound respect for the man. 

Their talk must have been a good one. She could feel a lack of tension between them, instead a budding camaraderie of being two new rulers with much to learn. 

The future was looking bright. 

* * *

Kasumi stared at the Dragon of the West, sipping his mug of tea. General Iroh peered back, eyes laughing at her over the rim of the mug, she knew it. Zuko had been dragged away to some meeting or another, Junichi having been neatly deposited back in the room by the Dai Li after being summoned to confirm this man’s identity. He seemed a bit dazed when he returned. 

A couple of hours later, some servants turned up with a seamstress and a whole bundle of clothes. The seamstress seemed unhappy that she had a new person to fit for robes, but Kasumi, Noriaki and Junichi had each been stood on a pedestal, dressed, measured, pinned and snapped at, then stripped of the clothes again as Iroh was ushered onto the stool instead. The man smiled at the seamstress, offering her flirtatious words which were firmly ignored. Once she was done, she ordered two sets of clothes for the children each to be left behind, including Zuko’s, and left with the rest. 

A guard came and removed the stand with Prince Lu Ten’s armour too. 

Now, they had been left alone in the room with the man. Unlike Zuko, who just came across as awkward, Iroh had a presence about him which screamed power. It was intimidating, and she didn’t know what to say to him. Lu Ten’s head piece burned in her tunic, but she didn’t know how to give it back to the man. 

Mami had investigated the man and was now happily munching on a tea sweet that had come with the tea. Iroh had offered it with a friendly smile and Mami decided she liked the warmth. Noriaki hid behind his sister, having decided he was scared of the stranger. Kasumi held him close. 

It was strange, being in red again. Not that she had _ever_ really dressed in red. Creams and pinks, yes, she was a poor farmers daughter after all, but red was for formal occasions only. It cost money to get their best clothes repaired, neither her mother or father being particularly great at sewing, and so it was a danger to wear them constantly. Mother had kept them wrapped in fabric unless they were needed, and back they would go the moment the day in question was over, after washing. Now, she was dressed in the reds and golds usually reserved solely for the royal family. 

Thankfully, Junichi seemed just as uncomfortable, fiddling with the neck of his outer robe. 

“You have been very brave, my dear,” Iroh said gently. Kasumi frowned at him. 

“Mother told me to be,” she said back. “And Zuko doesn’t need to remind me every five minutes.” Was this what it had been like for Zuko, for three years? She wasn’t sure she would have survived the condescension. Iroh coughed awkwardly. 

“Of course not,” he agreed. She didn’t think he meant it. “I see some of you are Pai Sho players!” Kasumi shrugged. 

“There’s not much else to do.” Iroh seemed at a loss for what to say. 

Thankfully, Zuko returned at that moment, escorted by the Agent from before. Hwan, if Kasumi remembered correctly. Iroh slumped in relief, eyes shining at the sight of his nephew. Zuko offered them all a shy smile, for once relaxed. She wondered what had happened. 

“Uncle,” Zuko said quietly, collapsing into the man’s waiting arms. He seemed less inclined to see Zuko as a helpless kid than her, so not all that bad she supposed. “They didn’t hurt you, did they?” 

“No, nephew,” Iroh said, holding Zuko close. “I believe with the upset in the city, they did not know what to do with me, so any unpleasantness was thankfully avoided.” Zuko nodded. 

“They left us new clothes,” Kasumi interjected. She had seen how quickly he had stripped those clothes off after the first meeting with the Earth King, after he had recovered enough to _remember_ that horror. Zuko was up like a shot, already ripping the tunic off. Iroh blinked, arms out for a body no longer there. 

Zuko dressed quickly, the clothes seemingly fitting better than theirs had. Then again, they only needed to adjust the size from Lu Ten’s to Zuko’s. The outer robe was pretty, she supposed, far more luxurious than theirs, decorated with golden dragons along the collar chasing each other. It softened the harsh lines in his face, created by starvation. 

“What happened during your meetings?” Iroh asked when Zuko sat with them once again. Noriaki crawled into his lap, hugging his bear and Zuko simultaneously. Kasumi didn’t feel jealous- she was relieved there was at least one person her brother felt safe with. 

“I... I made a Treaty with the Earth King,” Zuko started hesitantly. “There’s... um, There’s a plan. To invade home.” He paused, gaze settled firmly on the teapot. Noriaki huddled closer, Kasumi feeling cold. Even Junichi sat, pale, at that information. “But I... The Earth King, he’s only just found out about the war,” Zuko started again, as if trying to get his words out clearly, put his thoughts in order. Kasumi would need to as well, after learning _that_ little nugget of information. “And, we’ve drawn up a treaty for when... if I were to come to the Dragon Throne. To end the war.” Kasumi blinked. 

“And the Earth King _agreed_ to it?” Junichi asked, gaping openly. “To have peace between our nations?” Zuko nodded, almost shyly. Iroh was beaming with pride. 

“Oh, Zuko, this is wonderful news,” he said, the smile real this time. It made Kasumi feel a bit better being in the same room as the man. “I am so _proud_ of you. Tell me, what else have you agreed upon?” 

The list Zuko gave made Kasumi’s head spin. She didn’t understand all of it, not that she expected to since she was _ten_. Junichi seemed to understand more from the way his mouth fell open and _stayed there_ , eyes wide in awe. But the most telling with General Iroh’s gaze, which filled with tears of happiness and pride with each concession, each trade move, each mark of reparations haggled down to a reasonable amount that Zuko had made. When all was finished, he pulled his nephew in for a hug so genuine, Kasumi felt she was intruding on a private moment. Zuko sniffled out loud, which was all the noise she needed to jump into a group hug with them all. Noriaki and Mami clung to his arms, hardly understanding, Junichi holding her and Zuko together. 

“This is... How?” Junichi whispered. Zuko shrugged, cheeks red in embarrassment, wiping at the tears in his eyes. He blinked when they landed on Kasumi. 

“Do you still have...?” He didn’t have to finish. She fished it out of the wraps the seamstress had insisted upon for her ‘growing figure’. Kasumi didn’t know what that meant- _she_ certainly couldn’t see any need for them yet, but she was hardly able to say no either. The head piece was safe now, though, had been hidden in the folds of her old clothes which she had insisted on keeping during the fitting. Zuko took it gently from her with a grateful smile. 

“I know it isn’t the same but... We managed to save this from being stolen by the Dai Li again.” General Iroh stared down at the small glittering golden flame, barely daring to touch it. He folded Zuko’s hand over it. 

“It is yours now,” he said, tears audible in his voice. “You are as much my son as Lu Ten and it would be a privilege to me to see you wear it.” Zuko stared, eyes wide. 

“Uncle, no, I...” Zuko's protests died as Iroh picked up a red ribbon from those which had been left on the table. They had all still been tying their hair with the plain brown bands given to them by Mama, all except Zuko who didn’t seem to believe he was worthy of styling his hair for any nation, despite helping Kasumi each morning with her own top knot, one which she didn’t need to hide any longer. 

He was silent as General Iroh pulled back the hair which had slowly been growing out, pulling it expertly up into a small topknot and placing the flame gently within it. It made the scar all the more visible, brought out Zuko’s cheekbones and the resemblance to Ozai. But Zuko’s face, despite the similarities, was softer, rounder, and never so stern. Mother said he had his own mother’s look in his Father’s face. 

Kasumi disagreed. He just looked like Zuko. 


	4. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter: Graphic death and injury (including amputation and aftermath of a battlefield), implied child abuse, implied domestic violence, use of a loved one's death as a weapon. If any of these may trigger you, please read with caution or do not read this chapter.

Zuko stared at the flaming wreckage of the bay, trying not to wince. All those years wishing to return home, this was not how he had imagined it. Quietly, he had always known that there was something wrong with the image of his Father gladly welcoming him back, but he still hadn't thought he would be stuck at the back of an invading fleet, four frightened kids stuck to him like glue, and one alarmed leader of the Earth Kingdom. 

“What on earth is that smell?” Kuei asked, a handkerchief held over his nose, turning slightly green.

“Corpses,” Zuko said flatly. The Day of Black Sun had been the day before, Zuko given strict orders that no matter what happened to their troops, he was still a prisoner. Kuei had frowned unhappily, but since they were on a Water Tribe ship, under the command of Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe, he wasn’t fool enough to argue. He had no jurisdiction in regard to them. 

At least Uncle had been kept aboard Chief Hakoda’s ship. Something about being part of a group with the renowned Jeong Jeong. Zuko didn’t want to know. 

“Oh.” Kuei was quiet after that as they sailed gently into the bay. The wreckage of the submarines was there, the harbour buildings smoking and broken. Above the gates to the harbour, even the watchtowers had been taken out, shards of glass stuck in them. 

“And you claim to have not partaken in war, Prince Zuko,” Chief Arnook commented. For someone who claimed such a title, he didn’t seem in much of a hurry to lead from the front. It grated on Zuko that he couldn’t be with his people and Kuei had no combat experience. Arnook, however, claimed _importance_ as the reason not to fight with the rest of his warriors. 

Even Hakoda had sneered at that, pointedly putting himself in the front line, in front of even Sokka. Arnook had coloured but turned away. 

“Ever been thirteen in a part town, Chief Arnook?” Zuko asked pleasantly. “You’ll find it wasn’t the Fire Nation kidnapping girls and young boys for brothels.” Kuei winced. Arnook scowled. Clearly, he was still unforgiven for his daughter’s fate. 

Kasumi huddled in as far as she could get from the man, dragging her brother with her. 

“Have they won?” she asked quietly, clutching his arm close, her eyes wide. Zuko shrugged. 

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly. “I think so.” He desperately tried not to think of what that meant. Tried not to think what would have happened to Azula or his father. 

“Does this make you Fire Lord now?” Junichi asked, bouncing Mami. The poor baby had been seasick the entire journey and was sleeping quietly on her brother’s shoulder. 

“Not yet,” Zuko said plainly. “The Fire Lord must be dead or defeated. And then I would need to be crowned under Agni’s first rays.” Junichi nodded. 

“It’s not like how I remember it,” he admitted. Zuko said nothing, thinking the same. 

They drifted to a stop beside the submarines, men grabbing hold of the ropes and hauling them ashore. Arnook leapt out first, boots crunching on the sand. Zuko resisted rolling his eyes, instead turning to take Mami. Noriaki was just tall enough to only need watching while descending the ladder, but the toddler was too small and Junichi had no experience with ships. Three years at sea had Zuko far more prepared than the kids under his care. 

Kuei had offered for them to stay in the Earth Kingdom, guests in his palace until the invasion was over. None had taken him up on it, staring in horror at the thought of being split up. Zuko privately thought Kuei was right- children had no place in the remains of a battleground, but he wouldn’t take the choice from them. So, with him they went, clinging to him the entire way, frightened and pale but determined. 

Hakoda was waiting for them, his Uncle nowhere in sight on the beach as they finally left the ship. Water Tribe ships were lighter and smaller than even the small ship Zuko had captained. Those unfamiliar with the movement of the waves soon turned green, even Kuei, Zuko having to haul him back from danger when he almost toppled into the sea three days ago. He seemed relieved to be off the ship as much as Mami. 

“Chief Hakoda!” Kuei gasped, face still half hidden behind the handkerchief. He seemed afraid to remove it. “I take it the invasion went well?” 

“There were some problems,” the Chief stated, “but the day was won in the end.” His gaze landed on Zuko. “The Avatar went to confront your Father. I have heard no news from the Palace since.” Zuko swallowed. 

“We have to know,” he said quietly. _I_ _have to_ _know. Even if... even if Uncle is all I have left._ He didn’t think he could bear _another_ missing family member. Hakoda nodded. 

Zuko hid Mami’s face in his shoulder, Kasumi keeping her hands firmly over Noriaki’s eyes as they walked through the harbour and into the Caldera proper. The port was a mess, bodies strewn about the kill grounds, red, green and blue alike. Moans filled the air, some calling for mercy, others for water, some even for death. One Fire Nation recruit, all of seventeen, was praying to Agni, his left leg missing. 

Both Junichi and Kuei had to pause to be sick. 

“There were bombs,” Hakoda said grimly as the pair retched almost simultaneously. Kasumi hid her face in Zuko’s back with a sob. “Your people upgraded the war balloons.” Zuko winced. 

“I see.” He paused, then handed Mami to Hakoda. “Stay with them,” he whispered to Kasumi. She stared at him, pale, nodding. He left them to approach the recruit. 

“Agni, please, shine your light eternal over my family...” the boy was whispering, voice faint and scratchy. Zuko laid a careful hand on his shoulder, gripping the hand reaching to the heavens. Medics were tending to the Earth and Water Tribes first. He tore a strip from his own robe to make a tourniquet for the boy’s leg, just as Jee had shown him. 

“What’s your name?” he asked quietly. The boy stared at him like he was a spirit sent from Agni to save him. 

“K-Katsuro,” he whimpered, eyes glazed over in pain. “P-please... I want my mother...” He was weeping openly. “T-The F-Fire Lord’s d-decree...” 

“We’ll find your mother, Katsuro,” Zuko said quietly, not knowing if he could keep the promise. “How old are you?” 

“S-Seventeen...” Zuko wondered how long he had been neglected. How long his people would have to suffer until a medic would see them. 

“My name’s Zuko,” he said, holding him close. Blood had splattered on his hands, his clothes, his boots. He ignored it even as the stench of blood filled his nose. Most likely, no one would come to help Katsuro before he bled out, even with the help Zuko had given him. 

“L-Like the P-Prince?” 

“Yeah,” Zuko murmured. “Like the Prince.” Katsuro sobbed. 

“M-Mother s-said he was b-brave,” Katsuro babbled. Talking was good: it meant he was alive. “S-Said he would b-be a good F-Fire Lord.” He was shivering. 

“She sounds like a good woman.” Zuko barely cared that he was crying too. A shadow fell over them. 

“S-She makes the b-best r-ramen,” Katsuro stuttered. His voice was getting quieter, fainter. “B-Best noodles in the c-city, F-Father said.” From the rasp in his breath, Zuko was betting a rib had pierced a lung. Someone was shouting for a medic above him. A strong hand was on his shoulder. 

“I’ll have to try them sometime.” 

“I w-want some n-now,” Katsuro sobbed. “I w-want to b-be b-brave for h-her. L-Like the P-Prince.” He was quite literally gasping for air now. A blood-stained medic crouched before them both, taking one look at Katsuro, then at the person above him, shaking his head. 

“I’m not that brave,” Zuko whispered to the dying boy, ignoring them all. “You’re far braver.” He swallowed tears. “Agni will welcome you with open arms for your bravery and honour this day.” 

Katsuro shuddered in his grasp. Then he fell still, eyes open and unseeing. Zuko closed them. 

Kuei was staring at him, wide eyed and pale, as he stood, gently lying Katsuro’s body down. The person standing over him was Hakoda- it appeared he had handed Mami to the Earth King in a hurry from their startled expressions. He kept a firm grasp on Zuko’s shoulder. 

“He was seventeen,” Zuko said numbly, uncaring of the blood and dirt on him. “A conscript.” 

He flinched when Hakoda pulled him into a hug. He hid his tears in the man’s armour. 

* * *

The kid was stalling going to the Palace, Hakoda could tell. That, or he enjoyed making himself miserable. After the first boy, Katsuro if he had caught it correctly, Zuko moved from one Fire Nation soldier to another, holding them close until they breathed their last, of offering comfort as a medic came to tend to them. Those with only minor injuries fell to their knees before the bloody and dirty figure walking the battlefield, pressing their heads into the mud. Even stubborn Commanders who had fought to the last, even in the face of defeat, offered their respect to a sixteen year old boy, with the eyes of a soldier. 

_His people,_ Hakoda thought, following him quietly. _They offer him more respect than the Fire Lord. They look at him like a Great Spirit or a God._ The awe in their eyes denoted nothing else, shaken and defeated as they were. Shouts followed the boy everywhere he went, all across the battlefield, one long cry. 

“Prince Zuko! Fire Lord Zuko! Blessed of the Spirits! Dragon of Agni!” Hakoda didn’t know what half of them meant, didn’t know what honour they thought he had. But, he could respect a man willing to get dirty just to offer one last piece of comfort to dying men and women. 

Eventually, pale, bloodied, covered in dirt, there were none left for Zuko to see. A crowd had formed to follow him, wounded guards lining up to form a sort of honour guard around him. The boy seemed surprised by this, shocked and tired and exhausted by the day. He remembered the tears the boy had hidden, right after Katsuro’s death. How he had not cried since for the others. Katsuro was the youngest they had found, but one had been twenty begging for his parents, another nineteen, screaming in shock at the loss of an arm. 

He tried not to imagine Sokka in any of their places. Neither of his kids had returned from the Palace yet. 

“Your Majesty,” one of the guards said, dropping to the ground, pressing his forehead to the floor. “Please, let us take you to the Palace.” Zuko blinked, face startled, unsure. 

“I... If you want?” he said. It came out like a question. Hakoda found himself painfully reminded that Zuko was yet younger still than Katsuro. And he had just witnessed enough death today to last a lifetime, let alone a single day. And the worst may yet to come. 

Kuei still had hold of baby Mami, the girl hiding her face in his shoulder. Kasumi had taken to hiding behind Junichi, the older boy pale and shaking. Hakoda realised that despite running from conscription, until recently, none of these kids had seen violence before. That their first time had been the death of their mother... at his hands. 

He tried not to think on it too hard. 

* * *

Sparky was taking _forever_ to walk himself up the volcano. Toph found the Fire Nation fascinating. All the ground _bubbled_ under her; hot magma far closer to the surface than anywhere else she had been. But finding it fascinating, and fighting on it, was distinctly different. She had to be careful not to pull up too much from the earth, too deep and she risked making a whole new volcano in places. Especially within the Fire Lord’s Palace. 

Fire Lord Ozai did not make a pretty corpse apparently. Aang, in all his pacifistic glory, had attempted to talk his way out of the eclipse, Sparky’s notes on the underground bunker allowing them to bypass Azula entirely. _Toph is your greatest asset down there. Use her_ he had stated very clearly. Only Sokka seemed to listen to the advice, but it helped. They had found their way to Fire Lord Asshat, listened to him spout something or other, Aang lapping up every word for ‘peace’. 

Toph had smacked the man into a wall before he could spark lightening, once all eight minuets were up. Sokka had been a beat behind her, sword swinging down, and the Fire Lord was no more. Katara had her hand on Toph’s shoulder to stop her stepping in blood. 

Aang had immediately tossed his cookies. Toph didn’t really blame him- he thought all life was sacred, but this one most certainly _wasn’t_. 

They were unfortunately stuck here because of Azula, however. The battle was apparently a success on the ground, the balloons grounded, despite having an upgraded version. The ground had rattled a while due to the bombs. However, Azula didn’t seem to realise she had lost her support- her father was dead, her friends were gone and the guards were quietly sneaking away. Uncle was still sneaking around the Palace, talking to the servants and Generals and anyone he could get his hands on. Soon, Azula would have nothing, but the fire at her fingertips. 

She'd be far more satisfied, if the girl weren’t _shrieking_ on the other side of the door. 

“I really wish Sparky would hurry up and get him butt down here,” Toph said out loud, loud enough to be heard over Azula’s screeches. “She might shut up then.” Katara didn’t seem to agree with the statement. Aang made a strangled noise. 

“You didn’t have to-” he started again. Sokka shut him up with a look. 

“Aang, I don’t have Toph’s lie detector feet, but even I could hear that he was lying through his teeth. There is no way a man who burnt half his _own son’s_ face off, would want peace with the rest of the world.” Sokka was gripping his sword tight, barely hanging on to his own lunch. She had the feeling he had never killed a person before. “Everyone knows how you treat your family is how you treat your nation.” Katara flinched, glancing away. 

She had _really_ wanted to believe that Zuko was still evil and cruel. She had lost that privilege very quickly. 

“Sokka’s right Aang,” she said quietly. Toph let her hold on to her, as the rug was swept out from under her. Sugar Queen hadn’t been helping herself these days, but she had her heard screwed on right for this, at least. “He was too dangerous to be left alive. And I don’t think he would be stepping down voluntarily.” Aang turned away, crying silently. 

Sparky finally set foot above them. Impatient and uncomfortable, Toph yanked earth down, dropping even the kids. Someone squeaked. 

“Dad!” Sokka had never sounded so relieved. He and Katara both rushed over to him, launching themselves over for comfort. Sparky stood stiff, head angled towards the corpse on the floor. 

“Was it quick?” His voice was tight. Toph took hold of his hand herself. It was caked in blood and dirt. 

“Yeah,” she said quietly. “Sokka didn’t let him suffer.” She had so _wanted_ to, wanted him to feel the same pain everyone else had felt, feel the pain he had put on his son. But, this was better, she realised. Because Zuko still cared about the man, despite everything that had been done to him. 

“He saved me from drowning once,” Zuko whispered, shaking. He was refusing to cry, she could tell. “I was five and tried to rescue a lobster-crab but got washed out to sea. He dived in after me.” She squeezed his hand. “And yet he also... he was...” Zuko lost his words. She didn’t pressure him. He took in a deep breath, straightening as much as he could. “This is going to break her.” And spirits, _he_ sounded broken. 

There was nothing she could say to that. 

Zuko let go of her hand and marched to the door. Before anyone could tell him no, he wrenched the thing open and Azula’s shrieks stopped. Zuko wasn’t standing in the doorway, wasn’t obstructing her view of their Father. She stood deadly still and silent, shocked to silence. 

“The Fire Lord is dead,” Zuko said with the liveliness of a corpse. “Will you challenge for right of conquest?” Azula was silent, stumbling into the room without her usual grace. She wasn’t gloating, wasn’t saying anything. Toph wasn’t sure if she was _breathing_. 

“You killed him,” she said blankly. Zuko hesitated to offer a hand, one arm raised, uncertain if she would accept it. “He’s... dead.” That wasn’t the tone of a warrior, or the ruthless girl that tried to kill Aang. 

It was the voice of a lost fourteen year old. 

“Azula... your wrists...” Zuko sounded so _sad_ , his gaze drawn by something else, something she couldn't see. Sometimes Toph really hated being blind. 

“He’s _dead_.” She didn’t sound as if she believed it, despite the evidence before her. 

“Thank Agni,” Junichi said bluntly, sagging in some relief. He wasn’t the only one with that sentiment, but the only one to have spoken it out loud. 

Azula dropped to her knees, heart tripping wildly. 

“Do it,” she spat, twisting to face her brother. “End the line of monsters. You know you want to.” Zuko stared at her in mute silence a moment. 

He crumpled to join her, pulling her close. 

“You’re my sister,” he said brokenly, one orphan to another. “Mom told me to look after you no matter what. I’m sorry I’ve been rubbish at it these last three years.” Azula squirmed, uncomfortable and stiff as a board. 

“As if I needed your _protection_.” Her words were a sneer, but her heart tripped in terrified fear. It was the most open Toph had ever felt her. 

“Who else was going to make you look good to Dad?” Even Chief Hakoda froze at that, the statement given like that was _normal_ , like kids had to _earn_ the right to be loved. Like... like Zuko and Azula had been competing for Ozai’s black heart. And neither had gotten it. 

Azula slumped into Zuko’s shoulder, hands resolutely in her lap and hiding her shakes in Zuko’s. Hiding her tears from the world at large. 

* * *

The coronation was a small affair. Zuko was too wrung out by the day, holding himself up by sheer will and the need to hold up Azula too, without looking like it. Iroh remembered the time he told Zuko that the girl was crazy and needed to go down. Remembered all the years ignoring her over the clearly underappreciated Zuko. 

Wondered exactly how much he had missed. 

The Southern Water Tribe insisted on staying in the Palace, chasing away Arnook and the majority of his warriors. They had been the bloodiest in the battle, second only to How and his earthbenders. The full force of the combined Earth and Water forces had been enough to counter the Fire Nation’s superior weaponry, even the aerial attacks. Iroh was glad to see the back of the man- it was tragic that his daughter had died, yes, but so had many others in the war and they didn’t feel the need to inform their underlings to wipe out the Fire Nation in cold blood. 

He passed far too many wailing parents, men and women mourning their loved ones. Children crying for adults who were never coming home. He offered what comfort he could, but few accepted it, too distraught. He knew that feeling too. 

And yet, on every pair of lips, was a single whisper. A title given by nothing more than the people’s gratitude. “Dragon of Agni,” the people were calling his nephew, despite never killing a dragon. Honoured for the loyalty and bravery shown in the aftermath of a battle bitterly fought, both within a Council room three years prior, and today. A spark of hope for the future. 

His nephew was sitting by the pond within the Palace, the very same place his mother had once fed turtleducks. He was showing Mami and Noriaki how to feed them, Azula sitting on the very edge of the group, in what appeared to be a staring contest with Kasumi. 

Those two would be a force to be reckoned with one day, Iroh realised with a shudder. _If they ever learn to work together_. He wasn’t sure he wanted to think on the ramifications of that. 

Toph was lounging under the tree, Aang sat within it playing with Momo. Chief Hakoda and his children were located on the opposite side of the pond, discussing something with Kuei. Only the Earth King seemed happy during the ceremony outside of the Fire Nation citizens stood within the square. 

His niece noticed him first, eyes narrowing. Unlike previously, she was dressed in pink. He had never seen her dressed in the colours of a young girl. Ozai always had his children dressed in reds and blacks, the colours of the Fire Nation military. A sign that his line was strong or something silly like that. Ursa may have once dressed her daughter in simpler colours before she started bending, but Iroh had not been around as much when she was a baby. Yet another failing on his part. 

“Uncle,” she said politely, barely blinking. Kasumi turned to stare at him too. Junichi, who until that point had seemed content to lounge with Toph, glanced up, frowning. 

“Where were you?” the boy asked sharply. Iroh had not endeared himself towards the children somehow. 

“Passing on a few messages,” he said, settling down on the other side of Noriaki. The boy glanced up at him with deep hazel eyes. 

“Zuko’s showing us how to feed turtleducks,” he proclaimed to the stranger next to him. Iroh blinked, even as everyone in the courtyard stiffened in shock. 

“A wonderful hobby,” Iroh agreed, unsure what the issue was. “Princess Ursa loved to feed them too, if I remember correctly.” 

“I like it here with Zuko and Azula,” the boy said, turning back to the pond. Zuko smiled as the boy scooted closer, a turtleduck sat in his lap. Azula preened with smugness as Kasumi shot her a dirty look. 

“What isn’t to like?” the girl sniffed, turning away from the ten-year-old. Iroh was lost on what had just happened. But if it made Zuko smile like that, that was all that mattered. 

* * *

Kuei was not a fan of Azula. Which, in fairness, not a lot of people in the room were. But Zuko needed her here, surrounded on all sides by enemies not only for her political prowess, but her sheer presence. No one was afraid of the kid who wandered battlefields and cried in front of others. He had shown them too many weaknesses. Azula, at the very least, gave him an edge and gave her something to do. 

A bored Azula was a dangerous Azula. 

He and his sister were not the closest of siblings, he knew that. She had been left with Ozai for three years alone. He knew what it was like to have the man watch your every move, to critique each and every decision you made. How it felt for him to wrap a hand around you in a familial gesture, only for him to suddenly set his hands on fire. 

She hid her scars in her sleeves, the pink skin melding with the pink robes she wore. She still painted her lips blood red, still gave her signature smirks, but she wasn’t the same as she had been when chasing them. Father would not have been happy with her failure in Ba Sing Se, doubly so that she hadn’t gotten the full details of the invasion plans. And only he had noticed that, much like the scar on his face, they were in the shape of hands. 

How was the most vocal about the concessions he wanted from the Fire Nation, however there was nothing he could do. Zuko and Kuei already had a treaty, which was now in place and could only be changed by him and Kuei renegotiating it. Instead, Arnook would occasionally chime in and say these were concessions he wanted for the Northern Water Tribe as well. That just amused Azula. 

“I don’t think damage done seventy years ago is as severe as that which was done to the Earth Kingdom this year,” she commented, picking lint from her robes. Zuko would have rolled his eyes if he could at her antics. “It is hardly proper for a Tribe who ran and hid from the war until it knocked on your door to insist upon such harsh reparations.” Arnook scowled at her, simmering in the background.

“I understand you have suffered, Chief Arnook,” Zuko said calmly, giving his silent agreement with her. Azula had been rather surprised that half the fight had already been won- she hadn’t expected that and while she didn’t think much of _ending_ the war without a clear winner, she didn’t say it was _complete_ idiocy. Which was practically praise. “However, we have all lost something personal in this war.” 

“My people were attacked this year,” Arnook argued. “My daughter is dead because of your people.” 

“Admiral Zhao was suitably punished by the Ocean Spirit during the Siege,” Zuko said firmly. “And I personally have lost both parents, my grandparents and cousin to this war. I know the personal cost and have paid it in full.” 

“And yet, you allow the Lightening Witch a pardon.” Zuko scowled himself at that. 

“So, you will punish a fourteen-year-old girl, a girl younger than even your own daughter was, to pay the price for something done by a man long since dead?” He resisted the urge to leap across the table and throttle the man. “And besides that, I am sure the Southern Water Tribe would wish for reparations from yourself and I, considering that you _abandoned_ them for a hundred years.” Arnook stiffened, as did Hakoda. The man had been quiet, looking very much like he didn’t wish to be there. 

“Fire Lord Zuko has... a point,” Hakoda agreed reluctantly. “And unlike yourself, he has been to the South Pole to see the damage the war has done.” Arnook shot him a betrayed look. _So much for Water Tribe solidarity. The man claims to respect the Southern Tribe, yet still treats them like the lower class._ Zuko almost wanted to snort at the Chief’s increasing audacity. 

Yue would only get him so far. 

“I believe that this meeting is at an end,” Zuko said, standing. “I am sure that Princess Yue would not wish to witness her death being used as a weapon for her father’s gain.” Azula’s lips twitched at the verbal slap. Arnook bristled. 

“I’m with Zuko on this one,” Sokka suddenly piped up. Arnook looked doubly betrayed. He glared at the man. “I loved Yue, but she wouldn’t want her memory to be used like this.” His own fists were clenched, and he had sat on them the moment Arnook started talking. “I thought, as her father, you would understand that too.” 

He followed Zuko and Azula out of the room. The moment they were out of sight, he punched the wall. 

“Ah, such a peaceful man,” Azula felt the need to note. Zuko elbowed her. 

“Shut up,” he said. “I’m sorry he brought her up.” Sokka blinked at him, almost owlishly. Zuko shuffled awkwardly. “She was a brave woman,” he continued. “She didn’t deserve what happened to her, nor what Zhao did to her tribe.” 

“You couldn’t make that any more awkward, could you?” Sokka asked, as if he didn’t really note what he had said. Azula snorted. 

“Oh, that was normal. He was far less eloquent as a child.” Zuko wondered if he ought to point out that they were still technically children. Sokka let out a huffing laugh, seemingly despite himself. 

“This day just gets weirder and weirder.” Zuko could agree with that statement. 

* * *

Azula was rather impressed with what Zuko had achieved. A deal with the ridiculous man calling himself the Earth King, wriggling their way out of reparations, putting down the Northern Water Tribe Chief by twisting his words against him. It was almost enough to make her wonder if he had somehow grown a brain while in exile. Except, this was all sickeningly _Zuko_. 

Zuko was always the one who cared about _people_ , the one who cried if even a mouse-rat died in his room. He was weak and soft and... and the only one who had never looked at her and called her _monster_. 

Mother called her a monster and stared at her in disgust. Father called her a monster and revelled in her cruelty. Uncle called her a monster and had abandoned her the moment he could for Zuko. But Zuko... he was such an _idealist_ , so naïve he thought he had ever been able to _protect_ her from Ozai. As if she would even _need_ that. 

Apart from when she did. 

Ozai had not been happy with her failure at Ba Sing Se. She had been sent out to succeed where Zuko and Iroh and Zhao had failed. Capture the Avatar, eliminate him if you have to. Any damage done along the way was an added extra, double points if she killed either Zuko or Iroh. Azula had always been ambitious. She had aimed for all of those and _more_. 

And for a brief moment, she had done so. For a week, she had done what Iroh failed to do and taken Ba Sing Se. 

But then her plan had backfired, the Avatar turned up, Zuko wasn’t there, Uncle fought back and she had been overwhelmed. Mai and Ty Lee had sacrificed Long Feng to the Dai Li, one of whom must have sensed the tides turning and _betrayed_ her, then squirreled them all out of the city. She wasn’t sure where they were now- they had gotten separated as they left, for safety, but she had a sneaking suspicion it was an excuse to also get away from _her_. Abandoned and hated by all, she had crawled home, with none of what she had promised. 

Father had burned her for her failure. Not too visible, not too deep to create irreparable damage to her bending. But enough, to remind her of the lesson always. 

With Father dead, she wasn’t sure of her place in the world anymore. She hadn’t been quick enough to stop the Sages from crowning Zuko, even if she could. Ozai had never officially removed him from the line of succession because, until recently, he _couldn’t_ convince the Fire Sages to do so. With them imprisoned and Zuko lost in the Earth Kingdom, there was little point in forcing the issue right away. They had plans to prepare for. 

That had been a mistake on Father’s part. 

So, instead, she was forced to simper to Zuko’s ideas and schemes. Forced to, but not... sickened by it. The children he brought with him were annoying, all but perhaps the older girl. The baby was too young to decide _what_ she was yet. She was useful only for inspiring the firebender to be _useful_. And Zuko would never let her do that. 

Zuko was... an unconventional Fire Lord. After the disastrous meeting with the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe, the man had decided to leave. He would have shut his borders too, to the rest of the world if it didn’t look like the temper tantrum it was. Zuko spoke with the servants, dressed himself, served himself tea. The people talked of his actions on the Day of Black Sun, how he held soldier after soldier as they died, leading them to Agni’s Light when He turned His face away. Azula had never been popular with the people, nor had Ozai or even Azulon for that matter. She wasn’t sure she had ever read of such a popular Fire Lord as Zuko with the _commoners_. 

And yet, it was an approach that worked. 

Even before the world leaders left, some idiot from the North by the name of Hahn, had tried to kill her brother. She wasn’t even needed- the guards snapped his arm, his machete and his pride before he even reached the right _corridor_. Half had taken to hiding behind pillars on a rotation, all clamouring the guard their young leader. She didn’t know if Zuko _knew_ how devoted his guards were, how he inspired his men and his people. 

It was almost inspiring watch him flail about. 

She was accosted by Kasumi a few days after the assassination attempt. The girl was tenacious, Azula would give her that, and smart. Smart enough to know that Azula was simply using Zuko. 

“You weren’t there to protect him,” she accused her, eyes narrow. She had vested herself of her own useless brother, no doubt dribbling over Zuko or something. She didn’t really pay Noriaki attention- unlike his sister, he was not very vocal, nor as smart. And neither were benders or had started training early. _What are they teaching children these_ _days?_ She sneered mentally. 

“All those guards, what did he need my help for?” she dismissed her. Respect was not a free pass to be stupid. 

“But what if they had actually been competent?” Kasumi snapped, following her down the hallway. Well, she was certainly brave to follow the Lightening Princess in such a manner. “What if he had hurt Zuko, or _killed_ him?” Azula paused a moment. 

Logically, Zuko dead was a _good_ thing. He would be out of her way, the Dragon Throne open for the taking. But the Sages would do anything to get her out of the way, perhaps even accuse her of doing the job. She told herself that was the only reason she kept Zuko on the throne. 

“I heard of this Hahn from the reports from the North,” Azula said, continuing on her way. She ignored the twinges of guilt buried deep. She had no reason the buckle to this _child’s_ view of the world. “He’s an idiot. No need to interrupt my own sleep when the guards can deal with one measly non-bender.” 

“But you would if they were more dangerous? If they posed an actual threat?” She was like an annoying lion-puppy, following along and wagging its tail. She wondered if she would run if she burnt her. 

Her wrists burned at the thought. 

“Are you asking if I would stand aside if someone were trying to kill my brother?” she asked, somewhat curious herself. “Why would I do that? If I catch them, then they’re being sloppy. If Zuko catches them, perhaps they might have had a chance.” Kasumi blinked, head cocked. Azula shrugged. “He always did prefer sneaking around in the dark.” It was why he had passed for so long so well in the Earth Kingdom, where she had not. He was willing to degrade himself to a lower level. 

“You care about him.” It wasn’t a question. Azula froze, turning to level her with her most dangerous glare. The girl smirked. “You _care_ about your _brother_.” It was said in a sing-song voice, deep satisfaction sparkling in hazel eyes. 

“Do you wish for a matching scar?” The girl didn’t back down. Instead, she turned and ran down the corridor. 

“Azula cares for Zuko!” she screamed as she went, at the top of her lungs. The guards jumped, glanced at her in nervous anticipation, unsure whether to laugh or run. Azula stood frozen in shock. A moment later, she chased after the little devil, snarling. 

“Be _quiet_!” Lightening sparked at her fingertips, but went nowhere. Zuko would not be happy if she friend the brat. But a small zap shouldn’t hurt... 

Kasumi cackled the entire way down the hall, laughing as a child should. Despite herself, Azula found herself smiling even as she chased the little hellion down, past a startled Zuko, past the stupid Southern Water Tribe who stared with open mouths, past the still sulking Avatar who jumped out of their way and into the garden where Toph, the cretin, slid earth around to help Kasumi get away. 

The laughter stayed for a long, long time. 


End file.
